The Mudo Bar
by Generalhyna
Summary: Gift for Darkmachines. When a shifting Hollow decides to get her own harem of fat females, she opens a bar and attracts all the bleach females into a fat growing, animal transforming adventure filled with love, eating...and sex. OcXYuri harem.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is something new for me, I am writing a Fat story…now this is interesting to do, but its for a fellow writer named "Darkmachines" (read his works they are cool) who was in a depressive slump, but being a good person, I am making this a fat story where a shifting Hollow with a fat addiction decides to open a fat bar and trick females to come enjoy his/her food…but gets drawn in himself/herself.

And a series of events to others series…which may happen later

Chapter 1: The idea of a life time

In the endless dreary sands of Hudo mudo, the once former pristine base that was once Azens castle…now in ruins thanks to the efforts of one shigimi just to rescue a cute busy orangeitte…now its just empty, as none wanted it anymore…except one figure.

" **Ugg how many years have passed…barely 7 years since those Quincy rouges attacked the living relm, good I stayed here and just watched it on Tv"** said a voice that was neither male nor female as it showed a figure…slithering down the hall.

It was a Hollow, but it was…uniue as it was neither a normal Hallow or a Arrandacar, just something in-between its body was just a blob like shape and its helmet was a curved horn skull and ribs on its body and four bone like arms as he walked its legs more like a robe, this was Hyna, really odd and peculiar Hollow as it huffed.

" **7 years and people move on, even I after I ate that two skulled headed corpse Aaronero"** it said before shifting like tar into a humanoid form. It was peitie female, with long brown blonde hair and fair skinned dressed bare and naked and browned eyed as she crossed her arms "though that gluttony meal…I admit it feels good and well…now I am hungry for more" she said as she looked at her tv as it views the living world and Serigiti as she got bored but enjoyed her favorite channel…a chanel of fat sexy models as she drooled enjoying seeing there bouncy bouncy breasets, there fat sexy folds…there large almost pregnet stomachs…as she got an idea, a very, very clever idea.

"That is it! I will open up my own Fat bar and get me a herem of fat sexy females to squeeze and play with…*grins as her teeth grew sharp* and more" she laughed as she decided to take a nap in her real form as dreams crossed her mind.

*Hynas dreams*

 _It shows Hyna in her favorite female form as she is hugged and rubbing against several fat females as she smiled in bliss as she subconcuslly felt like suckling on the breasts of one of the shadowed females as she felt herself oddly grow bigger, her petite frame fattening up all over as her stomach and breasts and ass grow out bigger and bigger soon as she met with the same size as the females surrounding her as a hunger restarted into her as she felt herself eat with her harem of fat females as she felt her self grow…bigger then a building, bigger then a containment till she was just a mountain of a blob of fat as people can just live on her if she wanted to._

 _*Dream end*_

The really odd dream caused Hyna to wake with a start confused at the odd dream…more so when he/she sawed his body was…rounded and bigger, its tarry body was more bigger and stomach area was big fat and round, and its skull head more 'soft and cubby and its skeletal arms wrapped in inky black and thicker.

" **wow, what a dream, more so when i shifted fat" i** t said returning to his/her preferred humanoid form "strange…I know In my humanoid form I can grow fat from over eating *deadpand a bit* more so because of my matoblisum, but do I want to be big *waves a hand* bah, its not like I will eat the food…right?" she wondered as soon she got to work and bought a bar in Kankura town but made it being able to connect to the Serritti, so she can get some of the Shigimi females there (in secret) as she made mouthwatering food that can make it a female who eats it can grow big and fat and be addicted to it and be able to gain without any health risks, and to be at ease to be fat.

Puting on a barmaids outfit or shifting into one Hyna smirked ready to serve…and collect a harem of big fat females.

"Alright girls…come and get some.

 **Authors notes:** Chapter one and I hope people will like this, as this is for you Darkmachines, and in fact in your honor, lets start with Kirio and Shuhana, as they are tired and lonely after the war as the wish for something amazing to happen, only to come to "the Mudio Bar" and meet Hyna and get drawn into her charms and food and become the first of Hynas fat sexy harem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** second chapter and for Darkmachines healing process for what Bladedraptor did, I will do as many as I can for him, though I am gonna use his story "Fatty Animal spirits" for a guide on fat females.

Oh and Bladed Raptor EXPLAIN TO DARKMACHINE WHY YOU ARE AVOIDING HIM! OR ELSE I WILL PM YOU WITH HARSH…Uh, WORDS! One thing I deeply hate are cyber bully and seeing people sad.

But now her is chapter 2 with the first two females.

 **Chapter 2 Kiro and Shuhara**

In the abandoned Throne room of the Spirit King empty and void of life after the quincy war as the quincy were beaten…however the casualties were high as many passed away…except for two members of the Kings court but now alone.

"Sigh, it has been 7 years hasn't it Shuahara?" asked Kiro as Shuhara nodded "No kidding, I miss the others, and also *sadly touches Kiros body* I miss seeing you big and fat" she said as Kiro sighed "I know, all that fighting and now…I am to slim" she said sadly as they wished for something to happen to them….only for a flyer to fly into there room as Kiro picked it up and read

" **Mudo Bar grand Opening,**

 **Come one, come all to the Mudo bar, enjoy food and smoothie drinks provided by your cute host, Hyna Maline**

 **Food is all you can eat and free for any females who come"**

Reading that that caused the two to grin "Ooooh I hope its all you can eat" said Kiro licking her lips at the prospect of growing big again as Shuhara was curious and wondered who made the bar.

Following the map the two former guards of the soul king went to what looked like a western style restaurant as they stepped in and sawed it was…big in a way as they sawed a long bar with various fruits and goodies and ice cream as at the front was a beautiful women with long brown-blonde hair tied in a ponytail, fair skin brown eyed and had on a beautiful purple bar maids outfit who was cleaning a glass as she smiled.

"Hello there, welcome to the Mudo bar, I am the owner and host of the bar, Hyna Maline" she said with a grin as both ladies blushed as Hyna got some sundaes made "Now what will it be girls? Sundaes, smoothies maybe some pizza we have it all here" she said as the two grinned as Kiro jumped into a seat "then give me everything you got, I want to be big again!" she said as Hyna laughed "alright, alright *looks at Shuhara* and you?" she asked with a grin as Shuahara blushed "just some cheese cake if you have some" she said as the hollow in discusise got some as she smirked as she gave the two girls there orders as Kiro ate fast enjoying a lot of the ice cream sundaes as she enjoyed the creamy goodness as Shuhara enjoyed the cake as between the two…the enchantment on the food affected them as they asked more and seconds as Hyna brought them as she grinned

' _excellent…they are growing bigger'_ she thought as the two ate more and more.

Over the past few days the two visited the Mudo bar and eating and talking to the host who gave them free meals, as soon they were 500 pounds each "Whoo we ate to much these last few days" said Kiro as she ploped onto a chair as Hyna brought her usual order of mozzarella sticks and chicken tenders and a big sundae for her "but I am glad, I am back" she said happy as she ate the food.

"500 pounds for you is still light" said Shuhara, both females 500 pounds with big M-cupped breasts straining on there tops a rounded 9 month type stomach and beach ball sized ass as Hyna chuckled "but looks good on both of you ladies, but now that you are 500 pounds, I have to reveal a secret of my bar…" she said as she sat on the bar table.

"this is not only a restaurant, but also a fat bar for those who wish to show off there beautiful fat and bodies and booty and to grow big and round and amazing, and I am asking if you two want to be my first women to join" she said as the two were surprised…but thinking it over, it does sound like fun.

"that sounds like fun, a paradise in a bar where all females can grow big and fat and be proud" said Kiro as Hyna grinned "and have sex, I have a few rooms in the back if there are some females who love that" she said as both Kiro and Shuhara were happy at that prospect.

"then sign us up, we will be glad to join" said Shuhara as Hyna grinned 'excellent my first females of my herem, I cant wait for more to join and for these two to be big as pillows to cuddle and snuggle with heeehee' she thought as she got her bar ready and expanded for her new "fat sexy bar and for any future females to come.

 **Authors notes:** Chapter 2 and in chapter three Orihime, Chizaru and Tatsuki comes into the bar and get attracted to the food and bar…as Hyna slowly starts to eat and even fall to the temptations of what she made…


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: new chapter of this fat tail, and now Orihime, Tsubaki and Chizuru, so enjoy this DM as its for you as usual

 **Chapter 3 Orihime, Tsubaki and Chizuru**

In the world of the living three best friends Orihime, Tsubaki and Chizaru were now living together in Orihimes home as Orihime prepared dinner "ok girls time to eat up" she said as she showed her concoction as while Tsubaki and Chizuru loved Orihime to pieces (romantically) her cooking was left to be desired.

"um Thanks Orihime, its really nice but I was thinking we try a new restaurant that opened in town" said Tsubaki as Chizuru nodded and showed the flyer for the Mudo bar "yeah its called the Mudo bar and its said that all females eat free, so we are wondering if we can go there instead of eating in for a girls night out" she said as Orihme tapped her chin sad she couldn't share her cooking but the Mudo bar seemed like fun.

"ok then lets go and see" she said as the three friends walked to the mudo bar which looked japanese as they stepped in…and sawed the hottest Hyna preparing a few meals for Kiro and Shuhara, who ballooned out from 500 to 1200 and were wearing tight, tight cloths as the two sawed the three females, who were stunned to see such fat beauties, but Orihime recognized them.

"Its you two, you were apart of the spirit kings royal guard I was told about" she said as Kiro seeing her smiled "Its nice to see you three again, though I am sorry me and Shuhara are in such a state Hyna is such a good cook and well its addicting" she said as Hyna came up with three slices of cake "you got that, so good you cant stop eating, now why don't you three sit down and enjoy some food *looks at orihime and can tell she loves to cook* and why don't I give this cute read head a job here as my cook I can use some help for those who love my restaurant" she said as Orihime smiled "really?" she said as Hyna letted down the plates and nodded.

"really, really" she said as Orihime smiled as she and Chizuru sat down and ate the cake as the two were in awe at the taste "oooh this is so good, I may want seconds or thirds of this" said Chizuru thoughts of growing big and sexy…and having sex with maybe the females of the bar as Orihime was giggling enjoying the cake as Hyna brought more and more as Tatsuki got suspicious.

"there has to be a catch and Hyna right? I don't know about this, I mean *sees a patch in Orihime and Chizuru* they are growing fat* all this food and you are making them fat" she said as Shuhara waddled up with a plate with a hamburger.

"oh don't be such a spoil sport and eat and enjoy growing big" she said as Tashagi crossed her arms "I am not gonna be…" she started but a hamburger was stuffed into her mouth as the flavors exploded as the 'secret ingredients' Hyna placed in the food kicked in as she became hooked as she then asked for food as Hyna delivered the goods.

' _got five beauties and Its time to show them the other choice'_ she thought as she watched the three new beauties eat and grow fatter as she decided to take Orihime "now come on red, lets teach you how to cook" she said guiding the 500 pound Orihime to her kitchen as she taught her what she knows, as Orihime in her cute way asked Hyna to taste it…however she tried to decline it "um no thank you _'if I eat that I will fall under the spell of what I placed in the food'_ but i really appreciate it" she said as Orihime just smiled.

"now, come on its good" she said as she forced a cookie into Hynas mouth as she swallowed it as inwardly she gulped _'oh dear'_ she said as she now was under the spell of the food she made _'great now I am hooked'_ she said as she didnt voice it out as she just continued to teach Orihime to cook better and it showed as she shared it and helped Hyna served it as Hyna started to join the females in eating and gaining the weight from the food…though much faster then them due to her true forms constitution.

"oooh this is so much fun" said Chizuru enjoying growing fat as Tatsuki had to deep down admit it was fun…but she was also wanting something else, something Hyna noticed.

"girls I can tell you are wanting something, and that feeling is to have sex, well let me tell you, this place is not only a restraunt, but also a bar to show off your body or to have sex with those you love as I can tell you all want…and maybe a bit with me" she said with a blush as Kiro and Shuhara grinned.

"Oooh that is so perfect, a bar for those to be lesbians and to be big and fat I love it" said Shuhara as Kiro nodded "I'll say, though why didnt me and Shuhara thought of that and make it into a paradise of lesbian fat lovers, oh well as long as this bar can hold all of our bodies I don't care" said Kiro as Hyna smirked.

' _well if they are gonna grow, I better work to expand the restaurant with dimensional Kido'_ she thought "well come on after our meal let me show you the room you can go and have sex and fun" she said as the girls were all happy at that as they finished there meals and were guided to several bedrooms where the girls were impressed as Chizuru and Tatsuki decided to go on there feelings of wanting to have sex as they got in bed and stripped naked as they rubbed there fat bodies into each other, as in a different room Kiro and Shuahara did the same as they felt the lust effects of the food as they romped on each other as Orihime was gently dismissed by Hyna to continue to practice cooking as she needed some alone time to look at herself, which the nieve cutie did so as she waddled to the Kitchen as the Hollow in a fake human skin went to her private room to look in a mirror at her new body.

Her flat chest was now a perky C-cupped breast, as her stomach jetted out looking 8 months pregnet and her butt was now beach ball sized and big as she just pressed her stomach "I cant believe I gained so much from my formula and spiked food, goodie goody human and stupid metabolism…though it dosnet matter as I can use my powers to melt it away…though…*spins in a circle looking at herself* though there is some pleasure in this…and it looks good on me strangely…so *squeezes her breasts* I think I will keep this for a while…maybe even grow as all these cute females *smiles* so…maybe growing so big wont be so bad" she said as she decided to grow fat and big because after all she leads and owns the bar and there is no shame to grow big and fat and lead her herem and be a example.

"well, I guess I am leader and must grow big and fat…though if we go naked I better get some kido to make a starchy slime to cover the girls, and to expand the bar *goes to her desk to write it down and her plans* got some plans and better to make it work" she said as she planned and plotted to make her bar and restaurant really amazing and great and a real paradise to be free…fat and amazing.

 **Author notes:** done and amazing Darkmachines I hope you like this as usual as Hyna is growing big as well and beautiful and needs to be the leader for the fat females and grow for them as well. And also Dark, Bladed Raptor is a jerk and you need to let him go if he wants to be that way, then let him be that.

Now Next its Karin and Yuzus turn to join the bar as they wish to get a job to support themselfs…but wounded up in the fat life adventure of the mudo bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Chapter 4 for the Mudo bar…*Sigh* Darkmachine I really wish I can help you emotionally wise with what has happened in your life, and all I ask for my readers is to help him out by reading his stories and to review and give him some love he needs it.

Now here is chapter 4 which is Karin and Yuzus turn

 **Chapter 4 Karin and Yuzu**

Back in the land of the living lived two sisters, now 25 and living together named Karin and Yuzu as they were looking over the newspapers for any openings for jobs as Yuzu sighed "any luck?" she asked as Karin shook her head "No nothing" she said sighing as she looked at her sister and blushed _'oh Yuzu'_ she said wishing she can do more for her sister, the same thought through Yuzu who like her sister…felt odd lustful thoughts for her sister as she shook them off _'no don't think like that'_ she thought shaking them off as Karin sawed a advertisement for the Mudo bar.

"wanted, Waitresses, cooks and anyone in-between, good pay and free meals and bored" read Karin who smiled "it seems we got a lucky break Yuzu, you are a excellent cook they have to hire you" she said as Yuzu blushed "well, I'll join, if they let you join" she said as the two followed the address to the Bar and stepped in.

However they were surprised to see a familiar face in orihime who was polishing the table…however she was different…900 pounds different against a tight maid outfit as she sawed the two and smiled "Karin, Yuzu! Its so glad to see you two!" she said as she rushed over in a hug hugging them both as they felt them sink into her blubber.

"Orihime!" the two said surprised and in awe, as Yuzu felt so relaxed and snuggled into her blubber as Karin felt warm and safe, Orihime growing fat made her more beautiful and sexy.

"orihime? what happened to you?" asked Karin "she grew out, and enjoyed one of the pleasures in my bar" said Hynas voice as she stepped forward…1300 pounds stuffed in a tight barmaids dress, her big stomach jiggling with fat and her ass big and round against the skirt as the sisters blushed "hehe, like what you see, and I see you answered my advertisement and want a job here?" she said as the two sisters nodded as Hyna smirked.

"good, and also a rule is you need to grow fat and big and enjoy being lesbians and having sex *gets a smirk* and I can tell you two like each other, and there is no shame in that, we are all lesbians and lovers here" she said as Orihime was surprised but smiled as both sisters blushed.

"Karin" said Yuzu grabbing her hand as Karin blushed "Yuzu…sis" she said as Hyna and Orihime smiled as Hyna got some Sundaes "here have a couples sundae and eat up, we got to get you some growing big" said Hyna as the new couple sisters did so and started to grow big as there stomachs grew and breasts grew out as Karin becoming womanly and round blushed seeing her sister that way as Orihime being motherly also fed them as they felt the happiness of being loved by a mother something Hyna noticed.

' _hummm…they miss there mom, so maybe with some of the Kido I stole/studied, I think I can give them that…and maybe those who were dead, now that will be cool plus those shigimis zambanko spirits…I can do that as well'_ she thought going off to prepare the kido to do the deed.

Authors note: done and this is for you Darkmachines, to keep you safe from the cruel reality of those who are taunters and bullies, as now next chapter thanks to the Kido Misaki is revived and united with her big girls…and the start of something new as Hyna decided to add a new twist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Now after yesterdays chapter was short, I am gonna try to go longer, reason It was short was…well when you have a curfew at 9:30 and a tattle tail for a roommate, you have to squeeze and be fast, but for Darkmachine to heal his heart…it was worth it

Now Hyna (My oc) create a Kido to bring the dead back from being…dead to reunite a mother with her daughters and try a new idea. And also Dark, in animal transforming I am mimicking from your Fatty animal spirits as they fit the form.

 **Chapter 5 Misaki (A mother returns to her daughters)**

Getting to work, Hyna started to scratch and draw a Kido formula to bring certain female souls back to living as she rubbed her forehead as she felt her larger H-cuped breasts touch her face "Ugg, it has been 3 days as I work on this formula, and I am growing huge" she said as her body, thanks to her metabolism just bounced from 1200 to 1600, as her dress knew was on its last leg…as her herem in secret just got to 1000 range and barely lost there cloths.

"Ugg, when you are a gender fluid Hollow of bones and ink, food just sticks if you will it and grow bigger…but *smiles recalling the good sex she had with Orihime as they felt each others fatty folds* it was worth it" she said as Kiro walked in, 1000 giggling fat and her uniform barely fitting as she ate a large sandwich "Hay boss, what are you doing?" she asked as Hyna faced her "I am making a Kido spell to revive certain female souls" she said surprising Kiro.

"What really?" she said surprised as Hyna nodded as she placed the finishing touches "yes, but real not every female who died, just certain ones, starting with the new newbies Karin and Yuzu own mother" she said as she used some of her Hollow powers to read minds learning they in the back of there head miss there mother. "that is really risky and bold boss *finishes her sandwich* but, very kind" she said as Hyna wrapped a big arm around the 'smaller' human "you girls are my responsiblity, and your happiness means a lot to me, however she and any others dead revived, cant leave the building to the living world…only to the Seretti *finishes writing* there done, now stand back as I activate it and Kiro, why don't you get Karin and Yuzu for the surprise" she said as Kiro saluted and went to get the sisters as the seal glowed.

Soon it turned and twisted as in the middle…was a now alive Misaki Kurosaki…however bare and naked as the day she was born as Hyna smirked at the beauty ' _what a beauty, that stupid Fisher had to eat her and prevent her reincarnation, Oh so glad he is dead'_ she thought as she bended (Or tried to bend) as she shook Misaki "Misaki… wake up" she said as the former Quincy and dead women groaned and woke up and was surprised to see the fat host of the Mudo bar.

"Wha..what on earth? How and I alive?" she asked as Hyna chuckled "well thats easy I brought you to life, your welcome and welcome as well to the Mudo bar, a place to be free to grow big, have sex and be lesbians together with many other females…as well as your daughters" she said with a smirk surprising Misaki "My daughters?" she said but before she could say more Kiro came in with Karin and Yuzu 1000 pounds each with a big sagging stomach and wide breasts and ass as they were shocked…and surprised to see there mother…alive and well, naked maybe but still alive and with them.

"Mom/Mommy" they said in unison as Misaki was surprised to see her daughters so big and fat…but didnt care, they were there and she can hug them close "My daughters" she said as she wrapped her thin body on her fat daughters as they hugged her back "mom, your alive" said Karin her tough facade dropping as she allowed tears to flow as Yuzu had no restraint and just let them flow down "Mommy, Mommy I am so glad you are here with us" she said as Misaki was just as happy.

"I am to, even if you are fat and big, I still love you so much" she said as both Hyna and Kiro smiled at the scene "awe, I just love happy reunions" she said "glad you do, and Kiro go tell the others and get Orihime to prepare a feast, we got a new one to fatten up and grow" she said as Kiro saluted and walked up stairs to tell the others leaving Hyna alone with the family as she knew she needed to explain some rules.

"Alright, alright I am glad you three are united but I think its time for some rules" she said as Misaki looked at the women who folded her arms under her full H-cupped breasts "Now, one is that this is a fat bar so you need to grow pretty big, and second having sex and cuddling is allowed and there is no shame *smiles* we are all females here" she said as Misaki was worried…and wondered _'do I want this?'_ she said as Orihime called in a different room.

"Hyna-boss, I got the food buffet ready" she called as Hyna gestured for them to come "come on now, it is time" she said as Misaki and her two daughters went to the area where the restaurant was more focused and sawed a long buffet of food and the one serving and handling it was Orihime, who smiled big seeing Misaki as she waddled over "Kuorsaki-san *Hugs her into her thick body* I am so happy you are here, you are gonna love it here and Hyna-Anki is such a kind boss" she said "you know it *Shuahara waddled in* she makes such good food and allows us to have so much fun having sex together" she said as Misaki felt a little flushed seeing all of this and to be fat.

"this is all to much, though exciting but I don't know if the fat life is for me" she said as Hyna smirked and shared it with Orihime who just got a plate "trust me Misaki-san you are gonna love it and have lots of fun so why down you try it" she said as she shoved a chicken leg into Misakis mouth as she bit and chewed and swallowed enjoying the crispy chicken taste as she hummed at the taste "well…I guess you have to admit it is good, then please move over and let me eat with my daughters" she said as Karin and yuzu were happy as they joined in eating with there mom as they started to balloon out as Masaki felt her naked body fatten up and ballooned along with her daughters as she grew bigger as her breasts grew to soled K-cups as her ass really ballooned out along with her stomach looking 12 months pregnet and fat and round.

Seeing this Hyna patted herself on the back glad for her Kido "glad to see you are happy, however Misaki there is one rule, you cant leave to the human relm, only to the Serengeti and that is it" she said as Misaki took a break from eating and looked at her fat daughters "as long as I can be with my daughters…I don't care" she said as Yuzu hugged her "I want to be with mommy, so me and Karin don't want to leave" she said as Karin nodded as Hyna smiled "then I will make some rooms for you since you are now living here for now on" she said as she waddled off to get the rooms ready as the family was happy to be united again…sure in a fat paradise, but it didnt matter as long as they were together.

 _one week since the Kurosaki females joined_

A week has passed since Misaki was revived and she adjusted well to the Mudo bar growing fat and big like her daughters and enjoying the cuddle times she and her daughters snuggle into each other as they grew.

"this is very strange and different" she said looking into one of the many mirrors placed around the bar as Kiro watched, the week of eating really changing her body as her stomach was now more pronounced and bigger that it reached her legs, her breasts bigger and wider resting on her stomach, her ass now big and round and huge she wouldn't fit through a door, however thanks to Hynas unique kido it doors widened and changed upon his will.

"Well, better then being dead, you look very cool and amazing" she said slapping her now bigger stomach against Misaki as the two laughed "you are right, I am alive and with my children so it dosent matter how big we all get, as long as we never stop loving each other" she said as Kiro laughed "that is good to know Misaki, now come on how about you and me and Shuahara have some fun togehter" she said rubbing her breasts on Misaki as she laughed "sure thing" she said as the two some waddled to an empty room to have beautiful sex.

Meanwhile with Hyna in her Hudo Mudo accessed via a door only she can access, she was having her TV viewing time after having some good sex with Tsubaki and Chizuru, in her real form but now really big of 2500 pounds of flesh and it showed on her Hollow body, looking like a big black inky ball and fat limbs and a softer skull mask.

" **Whooo, the week was really good to me, though the speed up is really fattening on my human and Hollow body…but who cares I look good either way, and my herem is getting bigger** *eats a whole cake feeling his/her stomach grow a few inches* **though its bigger now, I feel that something is missing, growing fat is fun…but what else is next to add?** " she/he wondered as she/he flipped on his/her TV for something interesting till she came to a show showing Anthro females as he/she got a light bulb moment **"THATS IT!"** They Bellowed getting up his/her 'breasts' bouncing **"Fat Anthro Females…oh its brilliant and genius, fat females are great but furry, slimy, scaly fat animals are more greater** *gets a lustful look even if his/her mask* **and the sex oooohhh, when they are horny, glorious** *gets serious* **I better make a formula to do it, but I better make sure they don't loose there minds** *grins* **only in heat they will keee"** it said as he waddled off to make the formula to make his/her herem into beautiful, fat anthro animals only for him/her to make love and to love and grow.

 **Authors note:** And now that is done…as next comes animal transformations into Sexy anthros as after transforming all the females adjust and enjoy there new bodies and forms, as after all…for you Darkmachine its not a fat story with out sexy anthro females.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** I give another chapter and the coming of the sexy fat anthros of the Mudo bar I hope Darkmachine likes and enjoys, and also to him…even if the day is bad, look to this as a beacon to help you out.

 **Chapter 5 Animal time and three Shigimi Rangiku, Momo and Rukia**

2 days passed since Hyna got her idea for a anthro-female paradise and in those two days she mixed and created a formula to turn anyone who drinks it into their inner animal and also made a kiddo to make the rooms into a full sanctuary of an open dimensional space that looked like a animal paradise, complete with a lake, a large forest and a field of lush berries and food.

" **there…perfect for my new sexy fat animal herem** *grins* **thank you TV and now** *grabs a box filled with potions of the animal serem* **now lets get the girls wild and awesome"** she/he said as it turned to his/her preferred human form, however slightly more…bigger as she grabbed a mike "Girls, come to the Restaurant area, I got an announcement to make" she said shutting it off and giggled "Oh they are gonna be very surprised" she said as she waddled up to meet with all of her harem as she sawed there all fat bodies…really close to naked as she drooled but got control.

"alright girls…Its time for a new thing for the fat bar and that is *grins* wait for it *Holds the serem up* we become animals to have sex and eat and grow bigger" she said as the group was surprised…as for Chizuru she was excited "wowwie, really? Anthro females…no Fat anthro females?" she said as Kiro and Shuhara were also excited "now that sounds like really good fun" said Shuahara as Orihime and Tatasuki were also excited, as Karin was being careful as she looked at the serem in there host/boss hands. "Is it safe and has it been tested?" she asked as Hyna smiled.

"No it hasn't but I can assure you it is safe, and if you don't believe me…I will drink it and show you" she said as she held the vile of the animal serem…or unknown to them, it was just grape juice as she drank it down and using her shifting powers…to turn into a 10 tailed Hyena-wolf hybrid as she pretended to moan as her bare skin grew brown-blonde fur and pointed ears and a enlogated snout and whiskers and sprouted ten furry tails and pointy hybrid ears as her hands and feet became paws as she smirked "told you its safe, and you will all look amazing" she said as that got them all hooked…as Kiro jumped first.

"let me go first, let me go first, I want to see what animal I will be" she said as Hyna gave her the serem and she drank it down as she moaned as she felt her body shift and change as her back side and butt grew bigger as if to adjust to a new form as her skin became pink and smooth as she grew a curly tail and piggy ears as her feet became hoofs the same with her hands, as her face became snot like.

"OINK! OINK Woah" said Kirio as Shuhara laughed a bit "Wow a pig, strangely it fits you well" she said as Kiro smirked and slapped her bigger stomach "hah, well why not I ate a lot and I think this is really good for me, I felt as a pig on the inside and now I am on the outside" she said as the others got really excited wondering what will they be as Shuhara went next.

"Ok my turn, so let me have it boss" she said as Hyna smirked and gave her a serem as she drank it as she felt her body got heavy and big as her backside and butt got bigger as she felt her butt got rounded and thicker as her front stuck up as her legs became spidery legs as she grew six more as fangs grew out and her eyes became red and she gained six more.

"oooh a spider women, you look amazing Shuhara" said Orihime as a curious Chizuru curious touched Shuharas butt as she moaned "ooooh be careful, I think I got more sensitive there" she said as all the females laughed as Hyna looked at Orihime "you want to try it?" she asked as Orihime shook her head "no not yet, I still need to cook for you all, so maybe later" she said as Hyna tapped her chin ' _or I make a Kido spell to replicate food'_ she thought as Tatsuki took the serem "I'll go next" she said drinking it down as she felt her body change "HAYEAHHH!" she yelled as she felt orange and black stripped fur cover her body as from her tail bone over her fat butt she grew a tail as she grew a pair of cute cat ears and her face turn feline as she meowed as she looked at Orihime and started to nuzzle on her as Orihime felt warm and desirable for release as Chizuru got exited and wanted to just jump her as Hyna gently pushed them "In a room if you want to have some fun, we just cleaned the restaurant" she said as the three some did so…as once in Tatsuki purred and rubbed on Orihime begging for a belly rub.

"Oooh you want this? sure thing" she said as she rubbed Tatsuki as Chizuru just licked and got in poise to enjoy Tatsukis kitty cum and milk as outside Hyna smiled using her super hearing hearing them happily having fun as she looked at the rest of the females.

"ok, who is next?" she asked as Misaki stepped forward "I'll go next Madam" she said taking the serem as she drank it down and started to let out a howl "AROOOOOOO!" she said as on her skin she grew soft orange fur all over, as she grew long pointy ears and a foxy tail on her tail bone as it wagged as her hands and feet became paws "Aroooo *looks at her swishing tail* this is really, really fun" she said as she felt Kiro hug from behind and kissed her fat neck "you look amazingly beautiful and fitting as a vixen" she said as Miskai had to agree…more so when her motherly instincts really kicked in as she looked at her daughters.

"I just now want my daughters to love my fat love, and just love me in my fat glorious body" she said as Karin and Yuzu hugged there now foxy mother "we love you mom" said Karin "you are very soft and cuddly Mama *rubs her face* so warm soft and plush" said Yuzu as Kiro chuckled, knowing the feeling as she felt motherly as well.

Soon on instinct she licked the exposed nipples of her daughters causing them to shiver as Hyna knew this would happen ' _on and off, those animal instincts will kick in and make them more sensational and happier, better be sure to put my acting in that…not to hard as I want to feel it as well'_ she thought "if you are gonna allow your new animal instincts to take over, do it in a room, unless Karin, Yuzu you want to transform as well?" she asked as the two sisters shook there heads "No not yet, we want to grow out first and have some fun with our new foxy mom" said Karin as Hyna nodded "ok I understand, its unlimited and a choice so you can choose to change later when you are good and ready" she said as the Kurosaki family went to a room to do so leaving Hyna alone with Kiro and Shuhara.

"so you two? gonna have some fun with each other?" she asked as the spider and Pig shared a look and grinned at there boss…and jumped her there fat bodies going onto her bigger fatter body as Hyna laughed as she felt her self enjoying them close as she suckled on Kiro who oinked in pleasure and feeling Shuahara impact into her as she moaned ' _I knew I made a good decision on the anthro formula…a really go decision'_ she thought as she had a great sex romp with the spider and pig as she felt release and pleasure into the two.

In the Soul Society, walking down the street to the Mudo bar hoping to get a good meal where three Lutienents hoping for having some fun and drink…well one was, her two companions…were unsure about the bar and random partying when they should be doing work.

One was Rangiku Mastumomo, a large busty female who loved to drink and party and shove off responsibilities, the other was Momo Himatawari, a shy soul still emotionally recovering from a lot of emotional stuff, but was on the way to recovering, and the last one was Rukia Kuchichi, a strict, but nobel women and really kind. Rangiku was excited for the new bar while both Momo and Rukia were…concerned.

"Come on where is your party spirit? this sounds like a cool place to be" she said as the two shared a look "I don't know, this bar sounds strange and the whole women eat free…dosent it strike as odd?" asked Rukia as Rangiku didnt care "who cares its free drinks and food now come on, lets have some fun and party, she said excitedly as the two other lutenents sighed and followed to keep her safe as soon they came to the Mudo bar and stepped in.

Once in they were surprised to see it was really big and wide with a bar filled in the back with drinks and three buffet tables filled with food as at them were several females, some they recognized as Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru,, Karin and Yuzu, however they noticed that Tatsuki was diffrent…and not because she was fat and big…but more of a tigress, as the others they don't recognize such as Kiro, Shunahana and Misaki…mostly because they were really eating like the animals they were. As behind the bar was Hyna, cleaning some cups now just naked and big and bare as a Hyena/wolf hybrid, even using her tails to clean them.

"What on earth?" said Rukia not believing what she was seeing, Orihime was fat and so was Tatsuki but she was a Tigress, Chizuru was fat and food sharing with Tatsuki food as she took a break and rubbed on Orihimes bare ass as now…they were naked and free and didnt care as Karin and Yuzu were food sharing along with Misaki who was tickling them with her tail on there booties as they laughed enjoying the feeling, as both Kiro and Shuhara were just eating and enjoying there on-off animal instincts, with there animal instincts taking over.

Hyna was the first to see the newcomers and waved "nice to meet some new faces to my Bar so welcome to the Mudo bar, a place for females to grow big and fat and have sex and we have the best food and drink there is in town" she said as Rukia was stunned, Momo, hiding behind Rukia was shy about this as for Rangiku "Alright, now this is a party and drinks? *goes up to the bar* Lay them on me, and keep them coming" she said as Hyna laughed as she gave her some of her strongest fattening milkshakes "well we don't serve alcholhol, but we do have shakes of all flavors" she said as Rangiku smirked "awsome *Guzzles one down* then keep them coming and going" she said drinking them down as Rukia watched stunned as Rangikus body started to balloon out, her stomach tightening against her uniform, her already big tits growing bigger and rounder, her ass ballooning out as soon…with a loud RIP…her uniform fell off in tatters as Rangiku was bare and naked as she stopped drinking the milkshakes as Hyna swept them off the countertop to clean them to look at her body.

"Hummm, woah *Poises* but *grins and touches her bigger breasts* I look good" she said as she then went to the buffet table and started to join the others to eat as Rukia and Momo were stunned as Hyna chuckled seeing there reactions as she waddled up to them and hugged there stunned bodies close "come on, you two should have fun and grow big and fat together its fun and very, very liberating" she said as Rukia tried to push out of her fatty folds "I don't know?" she said as Hyna decided to play the card she knew Rukia wanted "You can get the body Rangiku has and more" she said as both Momo and Rukias eyes widened at the possibility of being big as Rangaku.

"Bring on the food" said Rukia as she and Momo jumped out of Hynas arms "come on Rukia that pudding over there near Orihime looks good" she said as the two went over as Orihime was happy to see her old friends as the two started to eat as Orihime also helped shared some food to bond and really grew out as there cloths tightened closer as there bodies grew out as both Rukia and Momo grew fine breasts and a big ass and stomach as there cloths, ripped off.

"haha, hay Rangaku, look *touches her breasts* got a pair like you" she said showing off as Rangaku chuckled and rubbed on her "glad to see you are womanly like I am, but still far away" she said with a laugh and Momo giggled a bit, feeling more womanly and confident as Hyna had to smile at her new females.

' _these three are gonna be very interesting to be with, though I wonder what there animals are gonna be, be glad I am good at hiding my spiritual power…those shigimi don't even know i am a hollow in discuss, keeeheee'_ thought Hyna as she joined the other fat females in the feasting and growing as she mentally plans for an animal based party and any future females who join this fun bar.

 **Authors note:** I feel this is my greatest chapter to be made…I home this can heal Darkmachines wounded heart and make him feel better, and also Darkmachines I am taking a break from PMs, not because I hate you, I still love you DM, however I am gonna dedicate my time…to produce and make this story, to fulfill your desires and love of fat sexy anthro females and make it as amazing as your stories, for you and only for you, all that is asked is stay strong and know How much I love you.

Oh and Bladed Raptor if you read this…YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR TREATING DARKMACHINE LIKE HE FEELS LIKE LOWER THEN DIRT! ALL HE ASKED FOR IS TO KNOW WHY YOU WONT RESPOND TO HIM AND MAKING HIM FEEL LOW AND HURT AND LIKE HE IS SKUM AND MAKING IF HE HAS A BAD DAY WORST!

YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU DONT HURT HIM ANY FURTHER OR ELSE I WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY VOCAL! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

*sigh* well that felt good to yell at some one, but any way next chapter, the mudo bar has a animal party where Rukia, Rangiku and Momo join the animal life, as the women association then joins the fun party


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** for Darkmachines as we tackle now the Shigimis women association and show our current three Shigimi there new…animal life

 **Chapter 7: The Womens Association and an animal party**

Three hours had passed since Rangaku, Rukia and Momo joined and already they adjusted quite nicely to the Mudo bar…well Rangaku was, she loved all the food and fat females and having sex with the lot of them as the three ballooned fast to 500 pounds of awesome nakedness.

"Thank you Orihime" said Rukia as she brought a plate of food as she started to eat as Orihime giggled happy at seeing her old friend happy and fat as Momo talked (as she drank a smoothie to) Hyna "So how did you all become Animals?" she asked as Hyna sipped on some smoothie "Easy a serem I made helped with the animal transformation and if you choose to be a animal, then you can drink this and become an animal" she said as she pulled three out "you three want some?" she asked as Rangiku took a break from eating "Hell yeah! give it to me and lets go wild!" she said not caring to become a animal as she just wants to grow fat big and sexy and just be as messy and a true animal as Hyna chuckled at her enthusiasm "Alright, Alright" she said giving to them as Rangaku looked at momo and smirked.

"Hay Momo what not you go first and let see how cute you will get" she said as Momo blushed and took the serem and drank it down as she hummed feeling the transformation into a new body as light grey silky fur grew on her fat body and her face stretched out and became pointed as she grew a cute mouse nose and mouse ears and from her tailbone of her fat ass she grew a mouse tail as her hands became paws "Squeek, squeak" she said as Rukia cooed and hugged her big body onto hers "Awww, so cute" she said hugging her as Rangaku had to admit that Momo looked better this way…more confident and cute.

"Looking good Momo" said Rangaku as Momo giggled as she looked at her tail and got a bit mischievous "becha I can fit this in some special places?" she said no longer meek…but womanly and confident as the two laughed "Ok my turn" said Rukia as she took it and drank it as she moaned as well as white fur grew all over her skin as whiskers appeared on her face as she grew long rabbit like ears that twitched as her hands and feet became paws as a big cottontail fluffy tail appears on her ass "Ohhhhhhh YES!" yelled Rukia as she looked at her rabbit form in happiness and excitment.

"This is just what I want!" she said as Orihime wrapped her fatty folds on her in a hug "Awe you are so cute and adorable" she said as Rukia blushed as Rangiku then rushed forward "My turn, My turn, I want to become a Sexy fat animal!" she yelled as Hyna gave her the vile and she drank it down as she felt the transformations happen through her body.

Her body got fatter in the stomach and breast area, bout a 10 inches as her skin got white and covered in black splotches as her face widened and grew outward, her ears then got longer and pointer and her hands became three filtered hoofs, the same with her feet as a pair of horns grew on her head, finally above her pussy was a large pink Udder as she mooed loudly. "MOOOO, ooooohhhh this is soooooo gooooood, I loooooovveee it, and the Sooooounds toooooo" she said as Hyna laughed "and we got free milk so don't mind sharing" she said as Raingaku took that as a challenge and stomach bumped her "then hooooow about sooooom" she said as the two went off to have some sex and share the milk.

With Momo, she was with Misaki and her sex craving children as she enjoyed the sexual pleasure as Karin licked her breasts as Yuzu played on her moms belly rubbing it with her hands and face "are you enjoying this Momo?" asked Misaki as Momo panting looked at Misaki and nodded "Very much, I never felt so happy in all my life" she said as Karin got an idea "Momo, put it in me" she yelled as Momo was confused "Huh? what do you mean?" she asked "your tail, put it in me" she said moaning as she licked the long hairless thing "Um…ok" said Momo as she used it to rub Karins pussy…and then shoved it in causing her to moan as she felt it coming in and out "oooh so good, more, do more, do more!" she yelled as Momo did as she started to enjoy it as Yuzu wanting some, also joined in as she got under Momo and started to lick her pussy causing her to moan "Oh this is so good…so good my tail…It feels all of this" she said as she started to fuck the two twins and then…all three released as Yuzu licked it.

"its so sweet, and good, can I have a turn?" she said as Momo arranged her self to have some some with Yuzu.

With Rukia, she got in on with Orihime and Chizuru as she wanted to enjoy her fat bunny life as Orihime pinched and grabbed her butt "Ooooh Rukia your butt is so amazing!" said Orihime as she rubbed her bigger backside as Rukia moaned in happiness "I know, its so amazing and incredable" she said as Chizuru squeezed Rukias breasts "these are so soft and fluffy and *smashes her big breasts into Rukia* and fun to play with" she said as Rukia laughed _'am really glad to be apart of this fat life, I have breasts and a beautifully womanly body and having fun with my freinds'_ she thought as she felt Chizuru rubs her furry fur as she got cute and twitted her nose on Chizurus sensitive tits as she moaned in pleasure.

"Ohh so cold and amazing" she said as she practically wetted herself at the sensations of pleasure and coolness" she said as Rukia chuckled and continued to have fun with Orihime and Chizuru.

With Rangiku, she and Hyna were just enjoying laying on each other as she allowed the owner of the bar to suckle on her udders growing from her milk as Rangiku, her udder sensitive and full moaned and mooed "MOOOOOO!" she mooed enjoying this feeling as Hyna smirked enjoying bitting her nipples "Love this do you?" she asked as Rangiku nodded as Kiro and Shuahara waddled up and grinned "then how about we help, you seem so fun and stuffed with milk it seems not so far for Hyna to hog it all" they said as Rangiku grinned.

"then Cooommm ooooonnn" she said as the two suckled on her tits as she mooed in pleasure "ooh this is so good I NEVER WANT IT TO END!" she bellowed as Hyna chuckled "and It wont my dear, I promise" she said.

Back in the Soul society in the women's association, they were having a meeting, however it was just Nano Ise, Yacharu Kurasachi, and Nemu Kuorsachi, and that was it, however they were planing on going out for a celebratory dinner…to the Mudo bar as Nano founded a flyer for it.

"Were going to a new restaurant! Were going to a new restaurant!" cheered Yacharu as Nano rolled her eyes at the hyper Lutienent "yes Yacharu, we are, but odd, where are Momo and Rangaku?" asked Nano as Nemu shrugged "I don't know, they knew we had a meeting today, if they weren't coming they should had called or told us they wont be coming" said Nemu as the three then went to the address however lost Yacharu who ran ahead as Nemu followed her leaving Nano alone as she soon came to the Mudo bar…but got stunned once she stepped in and sawed several buffet tables, and a figure eating at one of the tables.

It was a pink haired women that was tall and was large and plump all over, 500 pounds naked and fat and was being fed by a women she recognized as "Orihime?" she whispered in awe, but sawed that Yacharu was having fun as she ate and grew bigger, as she giggled and poked her belly enjoying growing so fat and wasn't freaking out "What on earth is happening?" she wondered, seeing Yacharu no longer a little girl but a full grown adult as she watched Yacharu and Orihime sharing food and growing fatter.

"Ooooh it feels good, Boss Hyna is right *slaps her naked stomach as she giggles* being all big and squishy, full *touches her tits* of awesome breasts and a big ass that is cute and slappable" she said slapping it as Orihime giggled "you are just adorable and cute, growing all fat and awsome" she said as she and Yacharu then bumped stomachs together as Nano blinked stunned as she watched the two continue to stuff food into each other.

"what is going on? what type of bar is this?" she said only to hear a loud belch as she looked at a second buffet table and sawed it was Nemu…but 500 pounds and naked and just casually eating not caring she was growing big and fat and round as she founded Momo and Rangaku…however as a mouse and cow as Momo rubbed on Nemu using her tail to pump her tail into her as Nemu moaned as Rangaku laughed and offered her milk as Nemu drank it moaning and enjoying it.

"This isn't happening, this is wrong" said Nano as she founded it all wrong and bad, being fat and animals, just touching in apropally and eating so much and being so naked and bare…it was wrong to her "I need to get out" she said as she turned to run only to bump into a squishy furry body as she looked up and sawed it was a hyena/wolf hybrid with ten tails, and 3000 pound big as she crossed her fat arms with a smirk "Oh where are you going cutie?" she asked as Nano gasped and tried to run only to be picked up by Hyna.

"trying to run *walks with big steps to the bar/buffet* hehe sorry not until you get some weight into your body, you are to thin" she said as she went to a buffet she said as she met with Shuhara and Kiro who smirked "now come on, its liberating" she said as Nano tried to kick the boss "It is not, its gross and insane, you are just fat and ugly monsters!" she yelled as Hyna frowned "I didnt want to do this…but you left me with no choice, Kiro, Shuahara" she said as the two nodded and picked up some food, first a plate of peanut butter sandwiches.

"NO STOP! WAIT!-OM" she yelled only to be stuffed with the sandwiches as she was forced to swallow it as Kiro continued to feed her as she moaned as she was continued to be fed as she felt her body…swell as she looked down and cried as she felt her body expand bigger and bigger, as her cloths tightened and ripped off as she cried knowing its all over for her…jsut a fat life to grow and have sex and be an animal.

Meanwhile with Orihime and Yacharu, they met with Tatsuki as the tiger female enjoyed hugging the new adult Yacharu who was happy to be big and fat and a womanly "looky at me, and my breasts and ass, like you two *bumps into both Orihime and Tatsuki who laughed* this is fun" she said as Tatsuki smiled as she tried to lick herself…but it was hard with her bigger body, as she wished to have another animal to help her out.

"this is fun *looks at Tatsuki as she rubs into her* I want to be a kitty like you Tatsuki, I want to be so cute and fluffy" said Yacharu as Orihime smiled "hummm, then let me get some of the animal serem, and lets see if your inner animal is a cute kitty" she said getting one of the serem bottles as she gave it to Yacharu who drank it down as she moaned in pleasure as she felt herself transform.

She grew pink fur all over her body, as on her tailbone on her fat round ass she grew a pink tail as her face turned feline like and grew whiskers and cat fangs as she and Tatsuki shared a look as Tatsuki pounced "Playmate!" she said as soon the two cats romped and rubbed there furry bodies together as they soon started to place into each other and started to fill into each other with cum. Seeing it caused Orihime to warm up and heat up "Move over kittys, I want to join as well!" she said as she came into them as she felt the two cats in her as soon they were splashed with Cum as the two kitties started to lick on Orihime who enjoyed feeling there soft tongues on her as she moaned in pleasure.

With Nemu she continued to eat without a care as she mentally planed to study how they can still work and be well despite being fat and obese, but right now she just wanted to grow and fuck. Feeling also new emotions she never felt before and was slightly confused at them, but thankfully Rangiku and Momo helped her out with those as they had no other reasons to do stuff except eat and fuck and grow big.

"HMMMMMM!" moaned Nemu as she felt Momos tail slip into her rear end as she felt herself being filled "come on! Faster! Faster! I need to experiment how much ones fucking can take in the pussy or the butthole" she said feeling release as Rangiku was just blinking at her along with Momo.

"Hooooo can yooooou cum like that and not smile?" she asked as Nemu panted feeling her butt get a work out from Momos tail "I don't know *Shruggs* I never was one to show emotions and I am just trying to learn them" she said as she looked at Rangakus nipples and started to suckle on them enjoying the milk making Rangiku moan "yoooooo really like that don't Yooooou?" she moaned "Why nooooot becoooooome an animal?" she asked as Nemu blinked "No thanks I am good for now" she said as she continued to suckle and drink from the cow women.

Back with Nano, she was suffering, hatting growing fat unlike the others who were enjoying the fat life as she was continually being forced fed and growing big but resisting…but more upset about this something Hyna noticed ' _I better do something about this, Nano needs to see there is nothing wrong with being so fat…I hate to do this, but I am gonna have to do it'_ she thought "Kiro, Shuahara, why don't you two enjoy some food, I'll take care of Nano" said Hyna as both the pig and spider nodded "sure thing boss" they said as they waddled off to get some more food and maybe have some sex as Hyna shifted to allow Nano to rest on her big stomach as she just dazed looked at her.

"what are you gonna do to me?" she asked miserable as Hyna felt pity "just something to tell, Nano, I am sorry we had to force feed you, but you need to see there is no shame to be fat and big, it's liberating and fun and great, just look at me, I am a pillow" she said as Nano just was emotionally sad as Hyna sighed.

"well, being an animal releases your urges, so *gets a serem from her big breasts* sorry for this" she said as she opened the cork and forced Nano to drink it down as Nano felt the sensation of transforming…and her mind slipping to an animal urge of food and sex.

Her skin got brown and leathery as her face stretched and widened to a snout as her teeth grew large and round, as her fingers became round, the same with her feet and over her huge butt was a tiny tail. "UHHHH!" she said as a passing Rukia and Kiro sawed this and giggled "what was that noise?" asked Kiro as Hyna smiled "just helping her realize her potential" she said as Nano gave a look to the bunny and Pig as she tackled them as she started sexing with them, all her old self gone and now…a hippo female who just wanted sex and to eat and grow and be a full animal, with no care and problems.

Hyna watched this with a smile as she placed her hands on her thick hips "glad I did that, though I need to be careful and ready for stuff like that in the future *rubs her chin* I better make a machine to force feed the females who are stubborn…like those two…yeah that can work *sneak waddles away as she uses her shapeshifting powers to temporary slim down in her real form* **Better use my real form to make it easyer, but lets be proud I can store my fat and return it back, but when those two spoiled arandacar bully come…heheh well they are in for a surprise"** she/he said as she got her tools and items prepared for the future guests…and any stubborn ones should they come.

Authors note: Gift to you Darkmachines, as next the rest of the Womens association join and grows fat in the animal life…though Unohana was getting suspicious of Hynas identity.


	8. Chapter 8 Unahona, Kiyone, Isane

**Authors note:** Roll going and rounding as I continue on chapter 8 as squad 4 and more members of the women association comes as one member gets suspicious on Hynas identity.

 **Chapter 8: Squad 4 Kiyone, Insae and Unohana, suspicious Hyna?**

It was a another day in squad for in Soul society as two sisters went over to where the captains office was…as one had as secret she wanted to tell her captain and she wanted to take her out on a date, but was shy…until her sister pushed her forward "Come on Kiyone, stop pushing me" said Isane as her sister Kiyone shoved her to Unohana, there captains, office however yipped where her sister touched her butt.

"Sis dont do that" yelled Isane as Kiyone chuckled "Couldent help it, now come on tell her and take her to that cool bar place" she said as soon they got to the office as Isane faltered "but I don't want to ruin our friendship" she said as Kiyone just pushed her "Come on Isane you love her and I can tell Unohana loves you to as well" she said pushing her in as Unohana was doing filling some paperwork as she looked up and gave a sweet smile that can melt hearts "Can I help you two?" she asked as Isane blushed as Kiyone smirked and elbowed her "um…Ca-captain?" she started as Unohana was confused "Hummm?" she started "I…um" she mumbled as Unohana tilted her head "Isane?" she said as Kiyone got impatient "Come on!" she said as she spanked Isanes butt "EEP I LOVE YOU! AND WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE NEW MUDO BAR RESTRAUNT!" she yelled as she then covered her month as she blushed and looked down as Unohana looked at her "Is this true Isane?" she asked as Isane looked down embarrassed "Ye-Yes…" she said looking on the verge of crying as Unohana smiled and stood up and kissed her "So do I" she said as Isane blushed and was happy as Kiyone smirked "success" she said.

Soon the two lovers, and Isanes sister walked down the path to the mudo bar for the first date as for Kiyone, she just wanted to test out the food there. Soon they got there as they entered but noticed no one was there except for a long buffet, not knowing how distracted Hyna was in building her invention to force feed stubborn females.

"Huh? I wonder where everyone is?" said Kiyone as she smelled the food and grinned "OOh good food" she said as Isane stopped her "SIs, what if its poisoned" she said as Kiyone pouted "Awe but it smells sooooo good" she said as Unohana smiled "Then I will cure both of you" she said as KIoyne not resisting the sweet smell of the food just dived on in "ENOUGH TALK LETS EAT!" she said as she just started to eat as causing Isane to frown "KIyone!" she said as Unohana just gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Remain calm Isane" she said aboth Isane and Unohana politely sat down and got a bit of the food.

"Its ok of how your sister acted" she said as she gently cutted into a stake as Isane just pouted "I know but I wish she can just grow up" she said as she hured Kiyones rude noises "Uggg *turns to face her sister* Kiyone will you just act you-AHHH!" yelled Isane so loud that it caused Hyna in her room to hear her as she broke her mental focus and returned to his/her fat state in surprise.

" **What on earth?"** she/he said as he/it shifted to his/her disguise but with a light black tent as she waddled to the front area, as with Isane, the reason she screamed was out of pure shock seeing her sister…she seemed to had ballooned 500 pounds of fat bare and naked and didnt care as her breasts reacted on the table and was just enjoying being naked "Oh my god what happened to you?" asked Isane as Kiyone just looked dazed and looked like she didnt care as all she wanted was to enjoy the food as she continued to eat as she felt her belly grew under the table as she laughed and slapped it as she felt the chair creek.

"If eating the food made you fat, then *Eyes widdened* Oh no Lady Unohana!" she yelled as she turned and was stunned seeing the women she loved just stuffing herself with a cake, no longer caring she was a lady as she ballooned in size and weight as the chair broke and her clothes ripped as she grew bigger and ate like a big fat slob, however pausing to look at herslef.

"Hummm…interesting" she said poking her stop body as she felt it jiggle and wiggle as she chuckled enjoying the meal as she grew bigger as Isane yelled at the two "STOP IT YOU TWO! *Tries to remove the plate of food out of Unohanas hand* you got to stop eating!" she said only for Unohana to unlady like burp in her face as she apologized "Unohana, just look at you, gained a few hundred pounds" she said but before the captain could respond Hyna ran in panting.

"*Panting* Whoo, never do that when fat *sees Unohana, Kiyone and Isane* Oh new people good to meet you" she said as Isane just blinked at the hostest/owner of the building and how big and fat she was as Hyna looked at her _'we got a stubborn one unless…'_ she thought as she smiled.

"Well welcome to my Bar, a fat paradise for those who wish to grow big and be free to be lesbians…just as I can tell with you and your captain their" she said confusing Isane and in the back of her head Unohana felt she met Hyna before as Hyna continued "Can enjoy this fat lesbian life of growing and sexing and feeling like you had fallen in love fully" she said as Kiyone took break from eating to look at her "can I still eat?" she asked as Hyna nodded "good, plus the Sex thing seems like a perk" she said as Isane wanted to yell at her sister but was interrupted when Unohana wrapped her thick meaty arms around her "Come on Isane it feels good to be big and fat and some how I feel my sexual appetite bigger and more sexier" she said as she guided her lovers hand on her belly "come on now…feel" she said as Isane rubbed her lovers belly…and slowly…she felt herself melt into it as she felt her doughy body as she kneed it and felt a arousment sensation that she couldn't put into words as Unohana got a slice of cake "Come on, join me my love" she said as Isane looked into the eyes of her fat lover…

Inane took another look at her lover ' _'do I truly and deeply want this?'_ she wondered as Unohana kissed her forehead "If want my honest opinion…I becha you would look more amazing all big and fat" she said as Isane smiled and took the cake and began to eat.

"Huuuummmm…gwaggg" she said as she got into the spell of eating and started to eat, growing bigger and fatter as her breasts expanded out, along with her stomach and ass as her cloths with a loud rip…fell off as Unohana smiled "You are very beautiful this way Isane" said Unohana as Isane smiled and hugged one another however Isane felt something with in "ohhh BURRRRRPPPPPP!" she said with a blush as both Kiyotne and Unohana laughed at that as she blushed "we are really gonna have so much fun" said Unohana as the two lovers kissed as Hyna smiled "well I will see myself out to let you three get acquainted if you have any questions, ask Kiro or Shuahara, I am busy with something" she said as she waddled off leaving the three alone to eat, have sex and more…

However dispute the haze of sex and food, Unhand couldn't feel a bit suspicious of Hyna…especially on her black skin tone that was like ink _'why do I feel like our host is familiar to me?'_ she thought as she felt Hyna was familiar…but to here she dosent know why.

However Hyna knew her…as she went into her invention room and stored her fat and went to her real form **"So my old foe the Kempachi is now apart of my fat home/bar *** _*_ Grins* **Hahahah, perfect, such a sweet old fashion revenge…and now she is my herem member gwahhhahahaha"** he/she said laughing enjoying the irony that the most dangerous shigimi in all of the Soul society is now a fat, lesbian slob who loves to eat, but at the same time happy to see that the harden warrior had founded a lover to protect and feed with " **I hope they have a lot of fun togehter"** he/she said preparing her invention and getting the food replicating Kido more powerful.

Authors note: And done…again, though blame distractions like games and working on other stories, but for you Darkmachines, its worth it. Now next chapter Unohana, Kiyone, and Isane slowly go into the fat life as they are turned into animals, as next comes Kuraku, Yrouchi, and Soifon as they join the fat life (though Soifon les reluctent)


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** New chapter and on a roll as now comes the fastest females of the soul society as we look at our new females growing and enjoying the fat life.

 **Chapter 9 Animal transformation! Kuakau, Yourochi and Soifon**

it has been a week since Unohana, Kiyone and Isane joined the Mudo bar, and really joined in to grow big fat and big as all the other females apart of the bar and just grow fatter and fatter. "NOM!" yelled Kiyone as she ate a big ass chunk of cooked meat as a bigger Hyna waddled in laughing "Quite a appetite huh Kiyone?" asked Hyna as she nodded "damm straight, this secret Fat bar is a true Genius idea and all the food and sex *Hummms* so good, and I am also happy *points at her sister Isane and Unohana laying into each other sexing as they shared a meal together* those two are having so much fun" she said as Rukia snuck up behind her and rubbed her furry breasts on her back.

"Oh and what about me?" asked Rukia as Kiyone laughed feeling the fur on her naked body as Kiyone purred enjoying the feeling as she reached back to squeeze her furry cotton tail butt as she squeed as they then made out as Hyna chuckled. Over the past Week Kiyone and Rukia started to become sex buddies and often frisked together a lot together either eating or having sex as Kiyone made out with her sex buddy, she made a choice to take the next step.

"Boss, I am ready, the eating and sexxing, its all fun…but its not enough to me *rubs her face into Rukias thick furry breasts* I am ready to take the next step, so ANIMALIZED ME!" she yelled as the Hyena-wolf hybrid chucked as she pulled the serem from her breasts "figures as much I got a lot made so *tosse it as Kiyone grabbed it* drink it and you will become your inner animal" she said as Kiyone looked at those who were animals and gained and drank it down as she moaned feeling the pressures of transforming.

Her body thickened and bulked up a smige as her skin smoothed out as her under belly and front turned white, as her back became black in color as her teeth became razor sharp as from her tail bone and ass, she grew a thick tail as a fin grew from her back and a blow hole on her back "AAAOOOOOOOO!" she bellowed as Hyna chuckled "well better add a ocean room for you" she said waddling off to prepare one as Kiyone cheered "So GOOD! MAN! I cant wait to use this" she said as Karin, Yuzu, and Momo who were told by Rukia that Kiyone was gonna transformed got a michious look as Karin stepped up first "then why wait *squeezes Kiyones tits* lets have some fun!" she said as Kiyone moaned in pleasure making a whale noise as both Karin and Rukia double teamed her licking her tits as they secreated milk as Yuzu joined in licking her.

Momo squeaking behind her slipped her tail into Kiyones wet pussy making her warm all over and filled more with cum as she felt the pressure _'ooh I feel like I am gonna burst so much cum'_ she said as she felt the Rabbit and two humans rubs her faster as she felt more pleasure and pressure as she moaned and make more Whale noises "I-AM-GONNA-CUM!" she said spraying the four in her juices as they laughed and started to lap her cum up.

Meanwhile wit the loving couple of Isane and Unhand, both were loving there new free fat life in the mudo bar, no longer needing cloths or to be proper, just eat and be dirty at times and be carefree and just enjoying there fat life and growing and sexing. Both Isane and Unohana were melting into there fat bodies together as they kissed and rubbed together as they shoved food into each others mouths growing and sexing and hugging one another into there fatty folds, however they felt like there human forms were holding them back…they wanted to break that and be true animals and grow bigger, they want to be Fat sexual animals.

Telling Hyna she waddled up to them with two of the potions "are you two sure you want to do this? there is no turning back and there will be a slight increase in horrnyness?" she said as the two lovers held hands and nodded "we are sure" said Unhand casually eating chips a real pig and no longer a lady and just a pure slob as Isane nodded but was nerovus, something Unhand noticed and touched her shoulder "I am sure you would look beautiful as you are when you are a animal" she said as Hyna smiled and gave them the potions.

"my only request that you two…*smirks* have some fun with me* in bed" she said as the two blushed at her response as they drank it down as they moaned together as they transformed.

First Isane grew a yellow speckled fur as her limbs and neck grew out as she moaned trying to hold back her organism in the transformation as she felt two nub horns and a long tail from her butt as her face expanded a bit.

Then Unohana thicken up as her skin took a grey tone, her ears grew larger and her hands became huge three fingered hands as her feet rounded up and became one, with three thick nails, as lastly her nose started to stretch out and became longer as it wrapped around her lover as she roared like a elephant as Hyna fanned herself.

"whooo, I am starting to heat up and enjoy the scene *rubbs her pussy* and I need release" she said with a grin as the two lovers had to grin and wrapped into the Hyena wolf as they started to lick her wet pussy as the secret Hollow grinned.

' _amazing and I tamed the ex Kempachi hehehehe'_

Back in the soul society, days passed however the disappearance of several women were worrysome, but for a twosome, they were having a drunk binge to have fun drunk and coming to the new famous restaurant the Mudo bar Kakaku and Yourochi were leaning on each other a bit red from drinking Saki, as Soifon followed to watch over Yourochi (and her secret crush as well).

"Things have been strange lately, there have been a lot of disappearing females" said Kukaku as Soifon had to agree "It is strange" she said as Yourochi just smiled "Dont worry so much you two, its not like they can kidnap us right?" she said as Soifon grabbed her arm "I will never let anyone take you" she said proud as Yourochi smiled and chuckled.

"that is very brave of you now come on, I hured of a new restaurant called the Mudo bar and it sounds good and amazing, plus females eat half price" said Yourochi as the three went to the bar…only to see it was empty, but there was several long buffet tables with lots of food and deserts, however it smelled fresh and good.

"Huh, I wonder if we are the first ones here" said Kukaku as she walked over to the buffet with Yourochi and Soifon following as Soifon held a hand over the food "Hum, its freshly made and still fresh" she said as her stomach growled making her blushed as Kukaku and Yourochi laughed…only for there tummies to growl "guess we are hungry" said Yourochi as Kukakau sat at one of the buffets "well we are here so lets eat and enjoy this food" said Kukakau as she and Yourochi started to eat as Soifon looked around.

' _this place looks amazing, but really strange, why are there no customers, it seems great, but why isn't it busy?'_ she thought before she sat down near Kukaku and Yourochi as she took note of something odd with Kukaku, she was eating a lot and fast, she knew that Kukaku was a former noble, but eating like a slob wasn't normal to her. She then looked at Yoruochi who was eating fish with a smile as she felt her heart beat at her love as the goddess of flash discarded the bones, not caring to eat and just shoving food in her mouth, it was odd but she will never judge her love and lady…even if her behavior is odd.

Smelling the spices and the delicious meats, Soifon then reached out to grab some of the food as hunger was going through her body…however she stopped when she hured ripping noises as she turned to the noise and sawed to her surprise it was Kukaku but her cloths were bursted off! leaving her bare and naked and hundred of pounds bigger up to 500. However she didnt care as she just kept eating and growing not caring at all for her bigger frame and body "what on?" she started as she looked at Lady Yourochi and gasped seeing her lady as she burped as her body started to spill out of her body, her black skin stretching over her ballooning boddy, her goddess like form melting away into a blob of fat.

"BURRRRRPPPP…" Yourochi belched as she looked at her jiggling body "woah" she said as she stretched and touched her body and smirked "I am like the Goddess of fat now" she said as she laughed as Soifon tugged at her arm "Lady Yourochi stop, this is not normal!" she said just surprised that her secret crush and love just allowed her to grow so big, and was still so happy at this growing. Yourochi looked at her "So also it was not normal *eats as she talks* feels good! *Burps and grins at Soifon* come on, I want to see you looking so big like this, get rid of that dull and boring slim body, and become big and sexy like me *grins* you know you have to if you want me to be happy and want you as well" she said with a grin as Soifon blushed thinking…she can have a chance.

"Y-Yes" she said with a small voice as she sat and ate and ate some of the slice deli meats and ate them…and then her eyes widened at the taste as she then started to eat more taking note that this was why both Kakaku and Yorochi didnt want to stop to eat, the food was amazing and sassy and too good to not stop eating.

"Mmmmmm!" she moaned as she continued to eat, her hunger taking over her mind and body. However in the moment of clarity she looked at her body and sawed her body was thickening by the mouth full, her flat chest ballooning out as her ass and breasts becoming full and sexier and tight on her cloths and as she grew bigger and bigger as her cloths ripped off and soon…she was as naked as Yorochi and Kakau.

However being naked she was ashamed and felt worthless and hated her fat body…"I cant believe I fell to the food temptation…and now I am worthless" she said as she teared up as Yourochi wrapped her fat arms around her "you are not worhtless, you look great and amazing, and *gives a small smile* I didnt know you will go so far for me and *kisses her forehead* and thanks…" she said as Soifon just melted her fat body into her lov as she was happy to hear those words…Yourochi loved her and she kissed her in the lips.

"and I…love you as well" she said as the two soon had sex and made out in some of the food as Kakaku smiled _'about time, about time'_ she thought as she continued to eat as all the fat females watched and were happy for the new members as for Hyna…she had a big grin on her face.

' _Bagged three royals…keeehheeee, oh my bar is growing popular and more amazing and great, more will come but now its time for a bit of a sexing…heee'_ the Hollow thought as she slunk into her room into his/her real form, enjoying the more "ginormous body" of fat he/she gained from the food and sex as he/she laughed a deep laugh.

Authors note: For you Darkmachines, use this as a bacon, use this as light, use this to stay strong as next chapter, no new females…just the current females…having sex and enjoyment, as for Hyna…she slowly learns its getting harder to keep her discise as she grows bigger.


	10. Chapter 10 Hyna and her girls Part 1

**Authors note:** another chapter, so read and review, and Dark…try to stay strong, I will keep posting long chapters to make you happy, just please don't kill yourself

 **Chapter 10 Hyna and her girls part 1**

A month had defiantly passed and the mudo Bar had really grown on the inside to accumulate the growing fat Females, especially in the room fields as Hyna in her true form looked at her now 9000 pound body…though something odd was happening to her.

" **Slowly its becoming hard and harder to become my humanoid form** *focuses and feels the fake skin slowly cover him* soon I can tell I cant maintain it for long, smelling all of these beautiful fat females…hehe, if the time comes I may have to reveal my true form to them…but*waddles out to meet her harem* will they love me?" she said deciding to make to day, a one on one sex day with each of her harem mates.

' _Before they may see the real me and the deception'_ she thought as she went to the first room to start with her day of having sex.

 **Kiro**

stepping into the Grassland room (with a bit of effort) Hyna sawed Kiro the pig waddling in some mud as she smiled at her cute piggy wiggy "Kiro my cute piggy!" she bellowed as Kiro looked up from her Mud rolling and was surprised to see her boss "boss, why are you here?" she asked as the 9000 pound Hyena/wolf Hybrid lowered her big body with a plop and picked up her Piggy.

"Just thought I do a bit of one on one sex with each of my beautiful girls" she said kissing her cute piggy nose causing her to giggle "really? and you are starting with me that makes me so specially happy" said Kiro as she rubbed her 3000 pound frame into the 9000 thick folds of there boss who was happy and heated up as she nipped her neck as Kiro moaned and started to move her pussy into Hynas fat ass as she road her as Hyna laughed "better be carefull, I am bigger and more sensitive then normal so I will Cum faster" she said as Kiro got naughty at that and thrust harder making her moan.

"careful or I will do it" she said as Kiro grabbed onto Hynas Nipples and suckled causing the already sensitive Hybrid to moan "I warned you I will release" she said as she released her juices all over Kiro who giggled and lapped them up and enjoying the sensensual shutters from her piggy as they continued to have sex in the mud.

 **Shunahana**

After a few more rounds of sex with Kiro, Hyna cleaned up the mud and cum off her body and went to the more forested area where there were many webs all over as Hyna sawed some food particles and whole foods and big fish and meats all over as she chuckled "Looks like a certain cute spider is enjoying all the big meals that are being dropped/made all over to eat later" she thought as a certain fat spider sawed there boss and host and smirked mischievously and sented some web on her boss wrapping her breasts and stomach and pussy and a bit of her arms as she smirked.

"Ohh you got me my predator, want to play with your big juicy prey?" she asked jiggling her fat breasts as she felt them laciate as Shuhara skittered her jiggly fat butt down and laughed. "then we better have some fun, but be careful of my webs, it may break" she said as Hyna slapped Shuharas jiggly butt making her moan in pleasure as Hyna letted her shoving her pussy into the spiders sensitive ass as she moaned and wrapped her furry legs onto Hyna as she chuckled.

"going there before you wrap me up my cute spider?" she asked as Shuhahara smiled "yes" she said kissing and bitting Hyna all over as she wrapped different webs on Hyna as she poised "Kinky are we with your webs, then how about this" she said as she body slammed her into her body and kissed the spider all over and felt her self into Shuhara as she moaned feeling her self fill with cum and begging for release.

"And you will, if you beg and suck on my breasts cutie" she said as the spider obeyed as Hyna thrusted harder into her as she moaned and released on her webs and herself her cum as she never felt such sexual pleasure and happyness. "beautiful *panting* really amazing" said Shunahara as Hyna smiled and kissed her some more.

 **Orihime**

The still human Orihime was at the buffet table alone since Chizuru and Tatsuki were busy having fun together in bed as she hummed "I wonder if tis time for me to become an animal, cooking was fun but I am getting bigger and bigger and soon it will be hard to cook food" she said as Hyna waddled up "then why don't you transform now and enjoy that experience of animalism" said Hynas voice as Orihime turned aroundd and was startled to see her boss as she was smiling after a good sex coupling with Shuahara.

"oh Boss what are you doing here?" she asked "easdroping and having a bit of a day with one on one sex with each and everyone of you lovely girls *reaches out and pinches Orihimes large breasts* especially you, cutie" she said as Orihime blushed "but I am a human…" she started only for Hyna to tickle her with her 10 tails "a cute human who after eating a lot is now sensitive to touch and *nips gently and kisses her bare skin* to enjoy" she said smirking as she moaned in pleasure.

"Hyna-san…" she started as Hyna placed a cupcake in her mouth "dont talk, lets just have some fun" she said as she kissed her all over as Orihime just moaned in happiness and pleasure enjoying it as she got confident and slammed her pussy into her bosses as Hyna decided to se the trick that Momo used and used her tails to slip it into Orihimes hole as she moaned "Hyna-san" she said feeling sensitive as Hyna humped her "beg for release cutie orangeette, beg and release" she said as Orihime felt her climax building "Push your tail in master, push it in" she said as Hyna grinned feeling horny and enjoying her begging not noticing her true form was slipping out as her skin blackened.

"I will little princess **I will"** she/he said as Orihime in her haze didnt hear her as she felt herself feeling and climaxing as she hugged the squishy body of the hidden Hollow "BOSS I AM GONNA RELASE!" she yelled as she felt her self be free from the tail and then released a lot of cum as she passed out blushing as Hyna chuckled but sawed his/her form was slipping " **shoot, Its really is becoming hard to keep my human form** *refocuses and forces her body to return to be Hyna as she panted* been staying on one form for to long with no breaks, more so on not absorbing all this fat to filter it *pants and smiles* not yet, I did promise my lovely ladies I have fun with each and everyone of them *looks at the sleeping Orihime* I will do my recharge later" she said giving orihime a kiss as she waddled off to the next Female to have fun with.

 **Authors note:** and now the first of a many parter as Hyna has sex with each of the females before having to 'recharge' her body due to having problems staying in human form.


	11. Chapter 11 Hyna and her girls part 2

Authors note: Next chapter of the Mudo bar and Darkmachines, please snap out of this slump, you have me and I still care even if other people don't care at least your mom does and just talk to her, as your friend so please…just stop hurting yourself and let me help you.

 **Chapter 11: Hyna and her girls part 2**

 **Tatsuki**

After allowing Orihime to sleep off the sex romp they have had Hyna decided to go next on her next girl as she waddled and looked through the grassy plains for the next female to have fun with and sawed with a smile her next girl to go to. And it was Tatsuki, the lazy cat was laying on her side in the sun resting after having sex and feeding with Chizaru as Hyna smirked and waddled up deciding to join with her as she used her tails to wrap around them as she nuzzled into the fat tiger.

' _I better not rush into the sex romp, I think me returning to my Hollow form is because I am expunging a lot of energy, try not to go deep, but make it good and amazing'_ she thought as she started to smirk as she then decided to do some light sex as she smelled the cum and sex on Tatsuki and give her a bit of rest on her as she licked her nipples that were still erected and full of milk as she hured her purring as she smiled _'hehe still sensitive to that after the sex'_ she said as Tatsuki moaned "Chizuru, no more for now, I feel so full and tired" she said in her sleep as Hyna laughed and nibbled on her ear "not Chizaru cutie, but just me who wants to cuddle and snuggle into your fat Tatsuki" she said as Tatsuki as a new lazy cat just smiled and rubbed into Hynas big fat breasts "I will love that" she said as Hyna licked on her forehead.

"I would love that, I had three strong sex romps and I need to save my energy into having sex with the others, today its just me having sex and bonding with the other girls" she said as Tatsuki snuggled deeper inhaling her scent which was really…sweet.

 **Chizaru**

As both Tatsuki and Hyna cuddled together Chizaru was waddling through the plains looking for Tatsuki for a second round till she sawed the big mass that is her boss and giggled seeing her with Tatsuki cuddling togehter. "Well…I never had fun with boss enough so…" she said as she ran waddled and jumped into Hynas fatty back in a tackle "BOSSS! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR GINORMUS BREASTS!" she yelled as she squeezed Hynas Fat tits making her moan and squirt milk as Tatsuki woke up and lapped on it smirking "ooh an energizer, let me have some of that" said Tatsuki as she nibbled on one of Hynas Breasts and nursed as Chizaru blushed "So hot, it makes my Pussy wet" she said looking Innocent as Hyna smirked and moved shifted her body keeping Tatsuki on her stomach as Tatsuki nursed and opened her legs open "Then come in cutie" she said as Chizaru blushed and went in as Chizaru enjoyed feeling Hyna into her and Hyna feeling Chizaru in her.

' _good, really good and amazing'_ she thought as she and Chizaru felt release into each other as Hyna held back as she felt on off her Hollow form trying to slip and reveal her real form, but had to admit that Chizaru had good stamina and chuckled at that _'she will make a cool animal when she decides to turn into an animal'_ she thought as she soon felt release as Chizaru passed out onto Tatsuki as Hyna watched the two sleep into each other as she smiled.

' _I dont want to show any of these sweet girls my real form…no I don't want to loose this love and trust'_ she thought as she got up and waddled to leave the two lovers to rest and sleep together as she went to find the other females to have fun with.

 **Misaki, Karin and Yuzu**

Hyna waddled through the dimensional plane he made as he looked around at some of the couples as she smiled happy her Bar was popular with females and filled with beautiful fat females to grow big and enjoy there true feelings as lesbians. "Really glad I made the right choice for all these females" he said as he sawed the Kurosaki family all together and smiled.

' _family huh?'_ she thought as she waddled up her 9000 pound frame shadowing the fox and her daughter as they looked up at there boss in surprise "mind if I join and maybe enjoy a bit of sex together?" she asked as the three smiled "of course, thought I never got a chance to have sex with you Hyna-san" said Misaki as Hyna smirked "Well, then *uses her long tails and implanted them in Misakis pussy* lets get started" she said in a lustful voice as Misaki moaned feeling the tail as it went deeper as both Karin and Yuzu felt wet at the crouch seeng that there mother was having fun with there boss as she moaned and bit into Hynas fatty neck "more go deeper, go deeper" she begged as wanting to join as Karin started first and went from behind "I want in as well" asked Karin as Yuzu nodded "me to" she said as Hyna smirked and used her extra tails as she injected them into them causing them to feel full.

"ooooooh, so full and good" said Karin as Yuzu panted as she felt her breasts quiver from the organism forming, something Hyna smelled and grinned "you two are getting wet *flinches feeling Misaki on her breasts as she felt her suckle as she panted* good, you want me to go deep…I will so long as you release for me!" she barked as the threesome felt the tail going deeper into them as they soon got close and had sex with Hyna as they felt heated up…even Hyna who was feeling it and her Human form slipping, though none of the Misaki females realized it…yet as all they could focus was having sex and being stuffed with her tails until they cummed.

"CANT HOLD BACK!" yelled Yuzu "ME NEITHER!" yelled Karin as Misaki bit on Hynas stomach "WE ARE GONNA CUM!" yelled Misaki as they really release there Juices on all of them as they panted as a now fully Hollow Hyna looked at them as they had a haze of sex and longing as he/she smiled **"Go for round two my lovely fox and humans"** he/she said none of them caring as they just want there bosses love as they went round two.

However a bit of a distance away Rangiku was watching as she guzzled down a shake as she sawed the Hollow having sex with the Kurosaki family "so you are a hollow boss? heh *drinks more of her shake* well the war is over and you don't feel like you are gonna feast on our souls…and quite a good person to have sex with *grins* wonder if I can have a turn with you.

 **Rangiku**

After Misaki, Kairn and Yuzu had a longer sex romp with Hyna, the now revealed Hollow separated from the group and smiled ' _that felt amazing…the bonds of family really is felt and shown in those three…hehe a family, when Azien came to power there was no family even though I hyper evolved after eating Aaroneros corpse and got his shapeshifting powers, and being all alone for a long time'_ he/she thought waddling off to a lake to wash off the cum from his/her body as he/she thought more on his past.

' _but this fat bar…just born out of spontaneous idea, well…I feel I have a real family now with all of these beautiful fat females'_ he thought "Hay, booooooss lady, what are yooooou thinking aboooout?" said Ranigakus voice causing Hyna to flinch as he/she tried to force himself to return to be Hyna but felt weak and tired as Ranigaku smirked looking at the fat Hollow.

"relax I am tooooo lazy and fat and full to dooooo anything to yoooooou Hyna ooooooor is that your real name?" she said scratching her stomach as Hyna panted and smirked **"Hyna is my real name…and well you caught me at a moment I am running out of energy and the fact my fatness is partway getting in the way"** she/he said as Raingaku got close "soooooounds harsh but why doooon't you show it toooooo everyone?" she asked.

" **don't want to loose them and break their trust, that a Hollow mad them all big and fat and they may believe that I did it on purpose to eat them…but I don't eat humans anymore, I prefer food and food sustancances instead, even though it makes me fatter faster then any of you guys"** she/he said as Rangiku smirked and pinched him/her "well yoooou pack it well, in that female foooorm of yooooours and well…um what gender are you in this?" asked Rangiku.

" **neither gender, but call me female if you want"** they said as Rangiku nodded "Coooool, so what are you doing, yooooou seem toooooo be gooooing to us oooooone at a time to have sex with" she said **"Making it a one on one sex day, then I am gonna recharge for a while temporary store my fat and then bring it back to make it recharge my human form or anthro female form"** they said as Rangiku leaned on there stomach "wow, cooooool…think we can have some fun in that human form, yoooou and me?" she asked as Hyna smiled and concentrated with a bit of a strain as they returned to human form panting.

"Sure, you and me, but that is gonna be my last one for a while *smiles* I think I will target that cute bunny and mouse next" she said as Rangiku smirked and placed a hand under Hynas pussy making her moan "Oooooh" she said as Rangiku chuckled "lets have sooooome fun befooooore your recharge and *Leans close* I want to see you goo into yoooour real foooorm" she mooed as Hyna laughed "if you share your milk with me as well" she said as she then thrusted into Rangiku as she mooed loudly.

"You like that? heheh then *squeezes her large cow like breasts and udders squeezing milk out* hummm, how creamy your milk is?" she asked as Rangiku laughed "really creamy boooossss" she said as Hyna lapped it up and grinned "and you are right, how about some more of that milk?" she said as she suckled on her breasts growing as Rangiku the cow women grinned as she slammed her self into Hynas pussy as she released her Cum into her as she moaned.

"that was good, but *Thrusts into Rangiku harder and released herself into her as Rangiku* how about this" she said as the two were touching and gripping as they had amazing sex together as Hyna felt her defenses drop as she became her Hollow form…but at that point she didnt care as she just enjoyed having sex with a understanding cow women as they shared milk and cum together as noises of sex was hured through the glade like forest.

Later it shows Hyna in there natural form, void of fat laying on bed as Rangiku looked over them "Soooo, hoooow loooonnggg are yoooo goooona be this way?" she asked as Hyna smiled **"just give me 3 days, then I will be back to being able to be Human again to have fun with the rest of the girls** *smiles* **you are all really sweet and amazing girls, I am glad to made the Mudo bar"** they said as Rangiku smiled "then let me be yoooour nurse and tooooo help yoooo gain all that weight Back" she said as Hyna chuckled "I can use my powers to return all that back *grins with a wink* but I will love your refreshing milk to drink" she/he said as Rangiku laughed and held up her large udders "glad tooooo" she said as Hyna chuckled again as the twosome bonded by a secret together allowed Hyna to recover as soon they returned to there female human form and the combined weight rejuvenated and happy.

"that was a tricky business but I am back and now *grins* time for the rest of those fine, fine beauties" she said happy to be back to her new size and to have a confident to talk to in her Hollow form in Rangiku and to show the other females how much she means to me.

 **Authors note:** and that is part two, now for part three as Hyna finishes her day with the other females in sex as Unohana talks/confronts on Hynas real identity as the shifting Hollow.


	12. Chapter 12 Hyna and her girls part 3

**Authors note:** Got to keep my streak up and continue updating the Mudo bar for Darkmachine and to do the last group of females next chapter and bring new females (I think I will do these series once in a while for the stories)

 **Chapter 12 Hyna and her girls part 3**

 **Momo and Rukia**

After her recovering phase Hyna now recharged and full of energy to return back to human form she went to find the cute Mouse and bunny and thus explored around the field "Humm, where are you two cuties?" she wondered till she got a strange scent…of cum and carrots? "What the?" she wondered as she waddled to the scent and was surprised to see a field of carrots, and two furry blobs she recognized as Momo and Rukia as they were doing something.

Rukia plucked up a carrot and then jammed it into Momo who moaned as Cum splattered onto at as Rukia rubbed into her large breasts as she took it out as she ate the carrot enjoying the taste as Momo then teamed on her and jabbed her tail into her pussy as she moaned as Hyna watched _'huh, looks like they are toy playing together and…it looks hot and fun'_ she said waddling up as the two were surprised to see her as Momo broke her tail out and squeaked blushing "Oh Boss did you?" she asked

"I did and it looks like fun and this carrot field?" she said as Rukia spoke up "I planted it…I love carrots now that I am a bunny and well I got some odd seeds and they grew into carrots all over into a large field and started to eat them, and then well…I got an idea and well, you know the rest" she said looking at Momo who blushed as Hyna picked some of the carrots "oh good, that means I wont have to stick my tail…*grins* into you two" she said as she body slammed on the two and stuffed the carrots into there pussys making them moan in pleasure.

"I never had sex doing this so why not and give something new a try as she smiled hearing there moans of pleasure as she chuckled "you two really love that?" she said as the two nodded as she smirked.

"Then lets go deep" she said as she shoved the carrots deeper as the two 'KAAAYYYYED" in pleasure as they released many juices of cum all over there carrots as Hyna pulled them out and split shared with them "you two really had some fun with this" she said as the two nodded "yup me and Momo usually do it together, the carrots really become fattening and more sweeter this way" said Rukia as Hyna had to agree…they are sweeter that way and good " she said as she grinned "lets get some more" she said as the two squeed.

A hour later both Momo and Rukia were passed out as Hyna ate some of the cum covered carrots as she chuckled "such cuties…now for that cute little cat Yacharu…and then I need to apologize to Isane after I have fun with Nemu" she said waddling her bigger fram away.

 **Yacharu**

The hyper active shigimi now a mature cat women was bouncing around happily enjoying being fat and a kitty and eating many many, sweets and a having sex all the time, but now she wants to have sex fun with Hyna as she learned form the others she is having a day of sex with the females, but had to "rest" oddly for a while before she could restart again, but she had fun with Rukia and Momo and now "oooh I hope it is my turn" she said giggling as her cat noise smelled a scent, a fish and sweet scent as she followed it, and soon met with Hyna who had a picnic of fish and cakes as she smiled.

"nice to meet you my kitty girl, want to split a meal together…before having a bit of after dinner sex together?" she asked as Yacharu giggled and jumped/waddled for the cake she started to eat it as Hyna joined in the feasting as she laughed looking at the cuteness of the pink kitty. Later after there meal, Yacharu was sleeping on Hynas belly after a sex romp as Yacharu cuddled close into Hynas fatty folds and breasts inhaling her scent "*sleep talking* Hyna…you have a very sweet and amazing scent…and are so kind…just like Kenny" she said as Hyna smiled and rubbed her.

' _Kenpachi huh? heheh a waste he passed on but at least memories are stronger then death and always are with us'_ she thought as she licked Yacharus forehead and pressed her foreheads into hers.

 **Nemu**

After gently putting Yacharu down Hyna set out to find Nemu…the once stoic scientists of Myauri before his death and now trying to adjust to new emotions…odd feelings and other stuff, as well as being a lesbian as she sawed Nemu siting alone on her new fat ass just fondling her new body in confusion and curiosity.

"Hay, you ok?" asked Hyna as Nemu turned to face the boss of the Mudo bar "Ah Boss, its nothing I am ok…just…sureal at all of this" she said as Hyna wrapped a fat arm around her bigger stomach "Just not use to it? hay Yacharu and the others are helping you out so its not so bad" she said as Nemu sighed "I know, it just feels…so odd these feelings when you cum you are supposed to feel something, you are supposed to feel happy and escalated, but I cannot, and it…it frustrates me, something I never experenced" she said as Hyna hummed "then let me help teach you how to feel and *gently pushes her down as she uses her large bulk to smother her* express…its not so hard *kisses her cheek* for you we just got to do hands on" she said with a luster as Nemu…in a rare form blushed.

"Now lets start with thrusting and getting you into me" said Hyna as she shifted herself to put her pussy into her as Nemu moaned "and now just let it all flow and just feel it, emotions are just what they are you feel it and let it happen, just as you are feeling now" she said kissing her as Nemu felt heated up and just moaned feeling stuff she never felt as she felt her barriers, already breaking…break some more.

' _what is this feeling? are these the emotions that Hyna and the others were talking about, the feeling of first growing fat, and then having sex with the one you love and these feeligns…you can feel them flow out and just like Hyna said…you just feel them and just feel…_

She thought as Hyna played and sexed with her as she felt the barriers broke with Nemu as she started to express more and more, more so when she summed and started with feelings of release as Hyna smiled and licked the cum that leaked out form her as Nemu now had a smile of deep pleasure on her face ' _you did well Nemu…you did well'_ she thought as she continued to have sex with the once emotionless women and teaching her how to feel…and live.

 **Nano**

Post becoming an animal, Isane Nano lived an ok life being petite and slim and calm minded, but now as a large Hippo women, all that mattered for her was food and sex, and her growing bigger as she laid in a pool of water just lazing about as she thought about what Hyna did in the begining.

' _I should be mad at Hyna for force feeding me and making me fat and into a hippo women…however, I should also thank her, because without her…I never would had relized'_ she thought as Hyna secretly waddled up to her and quietly spoke in a low tone "hay" she said as Nano looked up from her spot as she looked at her boss.

"Hay" she said as Hyna looked nervous "Um…I don't know if you are mad about force stuffing you then…" she started as Nano slipped out "I am not mad, I wish you didnt force me to eat so much and grew big…but *waddles over and nuzzles into Hynas big breasts* I am glad you did it to me and I am glad to be big and an animal and I want to reward it" she said as Hyna smirked "you also want an apology for force feeding you?" she asked as Isane Nano smirked "of course" she said as she tackled her 'smaller body' into the larger females as she pressed her body into her as she moaned pressing her pussy into her as Hyna slowly slicked her tail into Nano as she moaned as Hyna nipped her neck.

"You are really settling into this life?" she asked as Nano nodded "yes, in the beginning It felt like my world was ending, but now *kisses Hyna* Its a whole new world for me" she said as she kissed Hyna some more with her big Hippo mouth as Hyna chuckled and kissed her back.

' _looks like I can even make even the most stone faced and serious of people enjoy this fat life…and I am glad for that…but as I am having sex with the females…I just hope Unohana wont recognize me when I have some fun with'_ she thought as she continued to have sex and romp with Isane as she took her to have a big meal of cake and watermelon as before returning to having sex until Isane passed out happy and content with the sex as Hyna smiled.

"*Whispers* glad you are enjoying this new life Isane, but now…*sighs* If I meet Unohana…I don't know if she will sniff me out and learn of who I am…I hope she can be as accepting as Ragaiku" she said waddling off to find the last of her herem…though with a certain elephant women…secrets maybe spilled out.

 **Authors note:** New chapter done and I hope dark likes as next chapter I finish up with the other females and Unohana even in her haze still remembers Hyna and her true face and the battles they shared.


	13. Chapter 13 Hyna and her girls part 4

**Authors notes:** New chapter of the mudo bar and the last part where Bella has sex with her girls as Unohana seems to recall her…or it.

 **Chapter 13 Hyna and her girls part 4**

 **Isane**

Even though the Giraffe women was nervous and felt thats he was gonna cheat on her lover, Hyna assured her that she wont and she is doing a day of having sex with all the females and had already explained it to Unohana as the Giraffe waited for the Hyena/wolf hybrid as she felt something press against her…a fat flabby body.

"Hello there Isane" she said as Isane fought down a blush at the feeling "Hello there boss it *Feels Hyna touched her* nice to see you" she said as Hyna smirked seeing how shy she is being "you need to relax Giraffe girl, its like I said I am not cheating on you with Unohana I told her I want to get to know all of you and do it through food (guestures a bit far away as Isanes sister Kiyone eating more and more food) and through sex" as she slithered her tail into Isanes pussy as she moaned as Hyna smiled "*Whispers* deep, sex" she said nibbling on Her long neck as she moaned and felt a build up in her pussy.

' _she…she is as firm and gentle as Lady Unohana…i…I don't know how to feel, I still love Unonoha…but'_ she moans as she felt release as Hyna lapped it up as she smiled "your turn…now go into me" she said as Isane just slowly did so as she felt Hyna in her body as she moaned and felt a build up "Suckle on my breasts as we climax" she said as Isane was confused to pump into her as she moaned and did so and suckled on the 9000 pound hybrids breasts filled with Milk as she felt her body grew bigger as Hyna rubbed her back.

"I love all of you equally, and never deny it, and you will never cheat on me with Unnohana since I love her as well as you" she said kissing her forehead as she blushed again as the two continued to bond and have fun togehter.

 **Kiyone**

After having fun with Isane and looking at her asleep and enjoying herself Hyna knew she had three more ladies to tackle and have fun with as she went over to the buffet table where Kiyone was eating lots and lots of food and shakes as she sawed the boss as she laughed "Hay boss, what do you know?" she asked as Hyna smirked "well, I am having a good day with my girls and it looks like you are eating like a whale" she said as Kiyone laughed "Nothing but pure blubber of fat and *slaps her stomach and waiting for a good eating contest player" she said as Hyna smirked "oh then how about me?" she said as Kiyone smirked "Me vs my boss, that will be fun" she said as the two looked face to face on either side of the buffet table.

"first to collapse must do what the other wanted" she said as the two started stuffing down big slabs of cooked meat, fish, sushi, hamburgers as the two grew bigger, as food by food, they gained pound and pound of fat as Kiyone seems to watched as her boss seem to be gaining fast and isn't winded but refused to quit _'I am not gonna loose to my dos at all'_ she thought as Hyna watching her had to smirk _'I am not gonna be beaten…mosly due to my elasticy'_ she thought as soon after one hour of eating…Kiyone had to concede as she laid on her back in defeat and moaning as Hyna, now really bigger as she laughed.

"I won, and my prize" she said as she placed her Pussy into Kiyone as she started to have sex with the fat whale as in her mind Kiyone had to grin 'what a women and a great boss' she thought as she allowed her self into bliss and happiness.

 **Soifon & Yourochi**

The two former fastest females in all of the soul society were just happy to be in this land of sex and eating as the now 1700 pound females were enjoying having sex together "I am glad we are doing this…hehe now we are the goddess of fat" said Yourochi as Soifon smiled just happy to do what his mistress and lover wanted to do, and slowly admited…she loved this as long as they can grow fat together and had fun together.

"seeing you two like that…maybe its time for you to take it to the next step of animal transformation" said a deep voice as Yourochi and Soifon turned and sawed a giant sized Hyna, who was bigger in bellyness and breastness and assess as they just stared in awe and wonderment as she laughed "hehe, I had a eating contest with Kiyone and well this is the result" she said as the two shared a look that they need to join in the eating contest as well as Yourochi then realized what Hyna was really asking "you mean turn us into animals? Can we?" she asked as Hyna smiled "as she pulled two miles of animal potion out.

"yes, and girls you are gonna love it" she said as the two took it as they walked on her large stomach as Soifon got worried as Yourochi smiled "if you are scared then I will go first so bottoms up" she said drinking it down as she meowed as she grew black fur on her body, as her eyes became yellow as she grew cat ears and from her fat assed tail bone she grew a long panther tail as she yowled and looked flirty at her girlfriend.

"you like?" she said as Soifon blushed "yes lady Yourochi…I *takes the potion up* will follow!" she said drinking it down as she moaned as her ass really grew out big as she grew yellow and black stripped fur and a stinger on her enlarged ass as on her hips she grew six insect arms as her mouth became a bee face as her eyes became blocky as she grew bee like wings and antenna as she buzzed as Yourochi smiled and chuckled "how cute you are now…my Hunny bee" she said as she squeezed her mates fat tits causing her to leak Hunny as she smiled and lapped it "hummm….sweet and delicious" she said as Hyna wrapped her big arms around the two.

"Milk and Hunny, how about you two share that with me?" she said as she suckled on the two making them moan in hornnyness as the two soon melted into having sex with the large Hybrid as they released milk and honey and cum as the cat and Hunny bee as Hyna smiled at the two…but knows she has one more left…one more…she hopes can understand and handle her.

' _Unohana'_

 **Unohana**

After having fun with Soifon and Yourochi, Hyna slipped away after shrinking down a bit to a manageable 8000 pounds to find the elephant female eating some food alone as she sighed _'well…here I go'_ she thought as she waddled up as Unohana paused eating and sawed her as Unohana looked at there fat boss, while in a haze she still recalled one really strong detail ' _the shifting hollow…the only hollow I can never beat in battle'_ she thought as Hyna waddled up.

"Um Unohana…I am wondering if you…" she started as Unohana just looked at her as she sawed how much the hollow she battled changed…litiary and how she wont eat souls, but seem to genially enjoy making all the females fat and to have fun with them…and how she released what she truly wanted…to be not a lady, but fat and free.

"I will like to have sex with you…but why don't you show your real form Shifter Hyna" she said as Hyna gasped as Unohana smiled "relax I am to big and fat to slay you, to be the former Kempachi you know I gave that up to be a doctor, and you seemed to have changed as well" the elephant female said as Hyna sighed and became her real form with all the fat they gathered.

" **the war ended and I was bored and I did love the fat females, growing and feeling them all over and to feel and squeeze them and to have sex with…hehe, I made this paradise to have a herem of fat beauties, but having sex with each and everyone of you…well your last, I never felt the love I felt denied from Aizen"** they said as Unohana waddled up and hugged her and rubbed her trunk into there fatty folds "Hummm, and you find it in us?" she asked as the hollow nodded **"Yeah, and it seems It did good for you all, releasing you from your old selfs and now a new slobby sex life"** they said as they molded there stomach on Unohana as she inhaled there scent.

"your scent is as beautiful as Isanes" she moaned in pleasure as Hyna smiled " **I cant take her place, just to give you her love or equal love"** they said kissing Unohana as she melted into the hollow as they slammed there belly and there pussys emptying into each other as Unohana used her trunk to suckle on Hynas milk as they released into Unohana causing her to moan in pleasure ' _this really feels the same love as Isane…thank you Hyna'_ she thought as the Hollow and Shigimi just enjoyed being into each other…and filling each other with Cum and milk.

Later calling Isnae later for a snuggle romp, though Isane was surprised to see Hynas real face, but was glad she wasn't gonna eat anyone, as the Giraffe and Elephant squeezed between one another as Hyna returned to her Hyena/wolf hybrid form as she felt great love between the two lovers and herself.

' _I love these girls, I am glad I had made the right choice, and I hope…more will come and I can enjoy all these fat and lovely ladies'_ she thought as she snuggled into her two many lovers as soon…more will come increasing her herem…and love life.

 **Authors notes:** and that is the end of the series of Hynas females as we now go to the main storyline and bring new females to the fray as the current females enjoyed the lazy life, and those who were human, become animals and join the 'animal' fat life as the three female Vizards join this fat life.

Oh and Bladed Raptor I have this to say

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO DARKMACHINES! AGAIN! YOU PIECE OF LIING STONE MARBLES! YOU LIE TO HIM AND BREAK HIS HEART OVER AND OVER LEAVING HIM DEPRESSED AND PSUDO SUICIDAL! YOU KEEP THAT UP I AM GONNA HIT YOU WITH A METAL BAT NOW STOP HURTING HIM!

there that is all I need to say to you Bladed Raptor, Enjoy Darkmachines.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:** *sigh* I don't know when This will be published, until the 29 or later, but for Darkmachines…I am sorry for this taking so long, but between my Wifi screwing me over and then the restriction…I am sorry, I am deeply sorry, but by the time I am off restriction…I will bring lots and lots of chapters of the Mudo bar for you.

Becuse…like you, I am suffering emotionally as well, growing up and dealign with parents who restrict me…and even on fan fiction and failing Wifi which lead to the restriction.

But I will never leave you, I still have my I phone, I can still talk to you…just don't give up.

But for you…I give you what you want

 **Chapter 14: Animal life again and a lazy day**

After the week of having sex with all of her harem mates Hyna decided to lay on a large beanbag chair she made her self and watch over all her cute animals and humans as she ate several sweets from her big 10,000 body as she watched over all of her cute and fat females having fun and enjoying themselves.

Kiro was really enjoying herself as she Squed and rolled in the mud, all 1400 pounds of her fat self as she enjoyed being a pig and just want to enjoy it more and more…and maybe be queen of any pig like females who become Pigs.

Recently on off, the girls that had became animals had started to feel like animals, something Hyna knew would happen, but can fix as long as she is close at times, but also…enjoyed there animal sides as it lead to great animal sex, something she greatly enjoyed as she continued to watch and observe her herem as she watched Kirio play like a piggy as she crawled over though a trough of left overs Hyna dumped at as she dug in "HMMM NOM NOM!" she squeed as she jiggled her fat mud body all over as Hyna chuckled as she with a smige of effort waddled over and rubbed her "you are such a cute piggy" she said as Kirio squeed enjoying her mistress loving rubbings.

Hyna had also altered the rooms to be more of a animal like paradise and just made piles of food due to seeing how they are using the tables less, and prefer to use there mouths and hands as the animals and those who were left to be humans were just enjoying the sex, the growing and growing big, it was all so good.

*TICK *TICK* said a noise deep in the forest as Hyna smiled "Someone is enjoying a fat meal of flies" said Hyna as in the woods…the spider women Shuahara was enjoying the fat meal of flies, as with each fly they made her grow more fuller and sexier as she loved it, sitting in her large web as she ate the delicious goodies, till her web felt a sensation as she grinned and waddled to where the vibration happened as she founded Chizaru who was walking around, but got stuck in the sticky web as she grinned as she manipulated her threads that was rubbing on Chizarus tits and pussy making her moan in pleasure and lust as her legs were spread out all so Shutara can give Chizaru a silk wedgie as she shivered and was happy at the feeling.

"you are really enjoying that?" she said as Chizaru just was hot and filled with Hornny drivenness as she begged for more as she felt her body all teased all over as she was red with sweat and panting as Shutara smirked "How are you doing slave?" she asked as she flicked Chizarus nipples as she laughed hearing her moan, she loved being a bitch sometimes" she said as Chizaru just looked glazed "M-More! GIVE ME MORE!" she yelled as Shutara giggled "Good" she said as she rubbed her big wide thighs and held out a vile.

"you have been eating and really getting more and more hornny, I think its time for you to join the wild side. So drink it down!" she said as she freed Chizaru as she took the potion excitedly as she drank it down and moaned deeply in pain and pleasure happy to no longer be a human…but a horny and great animal!

Her skin turned to brown fur and her face extended into her muzzle, her ears then got pointed and her hands and feet became paws. she grew a tail over her fat ass as her teeth became shape "AROOOOO!" she barked as she humped onto Shutarsas legs making her chuckle "good puppy" she said rubbing her head.

Soon Chizuru was starting to hump all the fat sexy animals all over the paradise room as she even humped Hyna who chuckled at her and enjoyed playing with the playful puppy.

Meanwhile with Orihime and Yuzu both were taking a break from sex as the fat females were cooking for all the future females, even though the Kido Hyna made provided them with food, they still enjoyed it, even though the females can provide themselfs, they still love the taste of the human food.

Orihime, pure 1300 pounds of beauty walked to the table as she bumped into the 1000 pound Yuzu as she decided to ask a question that was on her mind for a good while "Say Orihime, did you ever think about becoming a animal?" she asked as Orihime tapped her fat chin "It crossed my mind a few times, but if I did then I loose my ability to cook, even though the Kido spell is useful…I kind of like it" she said a bit down to not want to loose that skill, even though she is happy that Yuzu is helping her.

"Well if you have to, then what you want to be?" she asked "Possibly, a Pig" Orihime giggled at the thought "I think it would be fun to be that messy with Kirio" she said as Yuzu smiled "Interesting *felt as if something was licking her privates* ooooh, I will like to be a cow, the idea of my mom and sis sucking on my Udder makes me so wet and Rangiku looked like she loved it, and even Hyna had fun sucking on her as well" she said as Orihime yelped "HAHAH!" she yelled as both looked under the table as they sawed it was Tatsuki and Yacharu licking there pussys as both fat felines felt really sensational for sex and to have the two cum so they can lick it up.

Tatsuki settling into a roll of pack leader over Yacharu, as the two just traveled all over having sex and jumping the females and eating and just well…eating, however on/off…dropping into the feline mind set more then once…something Hyna both enjoyed and worried. ' _guess when I made the animal serem, I should take into account of that sort of side effect…well…it dosent matter, it just means I have cute animals to "tame'_ she thought with a chuckle of enjoyment seeing her herem of cute humans (for now) and animals either eating and having sex as she waddled over and sawed Karin kissing her mother Misaki and having sex in enjoyment.

"heheh, it takes all types to be loving and sex life" she said as she waddled up to the two as she paused to easdrop on a conversation they were having "I love it when you rub against me my baby" Misaki moaned as Karin kissed and hugged there bodies closed together as Misaki wrapped her tails around her daughter tickling with her fur and her sensitive nipples making her moan as she nuzzled deeper into her mothers body.

"I love relaxing into you mom *Rubs her* you are soowooo soft" she sighed as Misaki kissed her forehead "I'm always so proud of you, you've become such a good young women" she said as Karin kissed her mom on the lips "no matter how old I get I'll always love you mom, the same with Yuzu *kisses her* always" she said as Misaki barred her teeth "so? Are you ever gonna become an animal like me?" she asked pulling a vile from her breasts as Karin smiled "Sure thing" she said as she opened it and drank it down as she felt the changes rush into her like a truck.

Her skin turned pink as her face scrunched up like a pig snout as she grew a second row of breasts to have four as her feet and hands became hoof like and a curly tail appeared on her tailbone.

"OINK, OINK!" she said now a pig women "I feel so good Mom" she said as Misaki licked her lips "you look good sweetie" she said as she then licked Her pussy to make it cum and release into each other "we need to get Yuzu in on this" she said as Misaki had to agree "and be a whole animal family" she said kissing Karin again as they hummed and licked on each other.

I little farther away Nemu, Momo and Rangiku were sitting in the many open fields of the dimensional room and having a picnic of sorts, though very big as Momo kept eating all the cheese type foods her ass really growing big causing Rangaku to chuckle "If Yoooou keep eating all that cheese and cheese products it'll gooooooo right too yoooour as" she said as she mooed as Momo just munched on a cheese wheel just enjoying growing big and fat and enjoying this new life.

As for Nemu, after the talk and sex with Hyna she felt more emotions and the enjoyment of being big and fat as she moaned and jiggled her body enjoying for real the feeling of growing big and fat, and the real happiness that she can now feel. She felt free and happy, something Rangiku noticed.

"Are Yooooou liking this Nemu?" she asked as Nemu gave a cute plush smile "Yes, Quite" she said "At first I feared that this couldn't be healthy, but tests I did showed that our bones are gaining strength and our organs are growing to support our bodies as well, we are healthy and don't need to fear fattening up so big *smiles and blushes recalling the sex she had with Hyna* and the emotions felt great and amazing" she said happy.

"Gooooood I knooooo Hyna woooont hurt us" said Rangiku as she mooed and started to rub Nemu all over "thats what I want toooooo hear. MOOOO! Booooy I'm Hungry" she said as she bended down and started to eat the grass as Hyna noticed and got a few pails "Hold on Rangiku lets get you milked" she said Milking her as the cow women mooed in pleasure enjoying that feeling of being milked loosing her self to her animal instincts. Something Nemu noticed and helped Hyna out "Let me help…it looks relaxing and fun" she said as Hyna smiled "sure thing, the more the marryer,

With Kiyone the whale women, she was swimming in the large salt water lake Hyna made for her and any women who became marine animals as she slapped her tail in full as her fat jiggled and shake as she loved it all, being a whale and just swimming, splashing and eating the fish and shrimp and any other stuff in the lake as she letted out a whale noise as she did a hefty flip and got on the shore as her body jiggled like mad as she decided to sun a bit _'I so cant wait for more aquatic life to join my lake'_ she thought hoping more will happen soon.

Rukia the fat bunny was loving her life as she tended her Carrot garden, enchanged and enhanced to grow back each time she plucked a carrot and ate it, making her happy to have so many carrots to eat and so much resources to eat and grow fat on "HMMMMM!" she moaned feeling her fat bunny bootie jiggle and wiggle as she felt the wind brush on her as she fondled with her deep Cleverage as Kukaku sawed this and decided to have some fun with the cute bunny rabbit as she and her just fondled and played with each other…wondering if she is ready for the next step.

"I see that look Kukaku…you want to be a pure animal?" asked Rukia as Kukaku nodded "yes, seeing everyone as animals…it looks like sex and fun" she said as Rukia smiled and pulled out a vile of the potion "then drink and join the fun" she said as Kukaku drank it down and moaned feeling her skin grey and went heard as her nose became a long horn "PFFFF, wow a Rino women…how cool and *gets a stary eyed look and jams it into Rukias pussy as she moaned* Useful!" she said as Rukia moaned in pleasure enjoying the feeling.

With the loving pair of Unohana and Isane the two obese animal lovers were enjoying there lives either eating or having sex with one another. But Unohana as a trust sign…told her mate Hynas secret as Isane got some fruit "so she is the infamous shifter you had problems with?" she asked as Unohana nodded "yeah, but I can tell…she changed and enjoying this and she isn't hurting us at all, and well…seems to deeply love us" she said as Isane smiled at that as she hugged her mate and started to kiss her as Unohana hummed at it "I feel so at peace with this, eating, sleeping…having sex so casually…I just love this so much" she said as Isane melded her fat body into Unohanas fat body "Me to my love…me to" she said as they rubbed into each other "want a second round?" asked Isane as Unonana smirked "I sure do" she said as she made a loud nose with her trunk as they soon went at it.

With Nano she was enjoying her big hippo life as she laid in the water just enjoying being so big and fat and eating as she shook her hippo ass, just glad to have this life…to be big and have sex, float and swim and did nothing else not caring about her pass life and just enjoy her new life in this bar of pleasure. However she does help Lisa will come to this paradise…she wishes for a companion in this lovely paradise.

And for our final females…Yourochi and Soifon…they were happy to be free to be fast, as Yourochi was happy to be a fat panther cat and big fat Hunny Bee as the two enjoyed being covered in Hunny and milk from Yourochi as the panther female just enjoyed suckling on her honey bees nipples as the fat cat goddess felt the golden substance grow bigger enjoying the sweetness. She lead the two fat cats Yabchiru and Tatsuki, though Tatsuki was more of the leader then her as she preferred to be lazy but feed and sleep and have sex with her mate.

"BUUUURRRRPPPPPP!" as Yourochi let out a monstrous belch as she laughed "Oh, that was so good, but now I hunger *sighs*, what a way to live, eat, have sex, grow and have sex some more…*looks at Soifon who was making a few honey combs to share with the other females* but its so worth it *looks at Sions big jiggling ass* so worth it" she said as Soifon hured it and buzzed feeling herself grow wet from the amazing burp Yourochi did as she felt the sex juice drip as she took a break from the combs as she laid her whole fat body onto Yorochi as she smelled and nuzzled into her praying more fat females will come and enjoy this fat life as she and Soifon settled into the fat sexy life like they are meant to be.

Authors note: Darkmachine…I give you this for my absence on fan fiction….no thanks to Mobiclip for blocking me and hurting you preventing me to help you, but i hope this and the others can help you heal and recover from you're waiting scars.


	15. Chapter 15 the Vizards

**Authors note:** More fat females and more to join this paradise of fat anthros and that is the Vizard ladies Lisa, Mashirino and Hityori and I wish that this Mobiclip will STOP LIMITING ME!

Gods I wish my parents can stop seeing me as a child and stop holding my had on so manythings

 **Chapter 14 The Vizards**

It was a normal day in the land of the living…but for the now new leader of the Vizards, Hiyori was alone, preferring it that way especially after the male Vizards death during the Quincy war…however on off she missed Lisa and Mashiro, even though they annoyed her…she had to admit they had there charms and were amazing. Mashiro with her cute and childish ways and Lisa, dispute her reading those female swimming magazines…she missed them…more so when she discovered her sexuality as a lesbian. As weird as it was she founded it fits her.

Anyway, the poor girl was just sitting around bored and wondering what she can do…until a call from Lisa and Mashiro broke her out of it as she was tackled by Mashiro as she laughed in joy happy to see the green haired female, normally the old Hiyori would had pushed her off, but she didnt care she was just happy to see her old friends as she hugged the greenite back confusing Lisa.

"Um, I am not being insensitive…but are you the real Hiytori? she asked as Hiytori smirked "What do you think?" she asked as Lisa smiled seeings he was still the same, brash and stubborn female she cared for, as Hiytori sawed Lisa was still the same as well.

Later after having lots of hugs and happiness to be back they exchanged what was going on, apparently females were disappearing without any trace…certain females, and there was a bit of a increase in fat females in town, and hearing there health checks, they were ok.

"It is weird, but…secretly can I tell you guys…it looks cute on them" said Hityori as Lisa blushed wondering if she finds Nano she can pad her up as Mashiro spoke up "Oooh me and Lisa hured of a new cool all female bar called the Mudo bar and it looks super duper cool and awesome!" she said as the two chuckled "Alright to celebrate that we are all togehter, lets visit this bar" said Hityori as the three went to the bar wondering how it will be like.

Soon they came and were surprise to see two females walk out laughing and happy, though oddly…they had some padding on them confusing them as they stepped into the bar and sawed it was just a long buffet table filled to the brim with food, which smelled really good as Mahsiro sawed the desert table as she soon felt really hungry "Oooh I am so hungry *dashes over to the desert table* this looks yummy, yummy" she said as she soon then started to rapidly eat, very sloppy as Hityori yelled at her to stop and to clean herself up "MASHIRO DONT EAT THAT WAY!" she yelled as Lisa sighed "damm it she is causing a scene, what if the owner comes" she said as Mashiro just hummed and letted out a loud burp between the mouthfuls of sweets as to Lisa and Hitoris surprise she was growing as she ate and ate as her jumpsuit got tight and tighter till it ripped off as her ass and stomach grew out bigger and her breasts really grew out fatter and bigger as she just didnt care as she just ate.

"THE HELL WITH THIS! Stop eating you fat ass ant" yelled Hityori as Mashiro got a bit mischievous and shook it making both Hityoi and Lisa to blush as Hitori turned away…but took a peak or two as she had to admit…it was hot and she just…cant stop looking at her as she grew bigger and just wanted to now watch her grow bigger…and eat as well.

"got she is getting so huge" said Lisa stepping back as Hityori just was transfixed and just couldn't stop looking as Lisa continued to back up until she struck a wall…a fury wall that giggled as she turned and tried to look…only to be wrapped into thick arms in a hug as she was surprised to feel the warmness of it.

"Hay you, I really miss you" the hippo said as she hugged her tight confusing Lisa "Huh? Who are you? and How do you know me?" she asked as the hippo giggled "Oh you don't recognize me? *Hugs her into her tits which smelled like fruit and grass which made her relax* its me Nanao" she said as Lisa gasped in surprise…her secret crush now a pure 1500 Hippo women…big and fat as she smiled not like a smart person stunning her.

"I am so happy you are here, Hyna is right all the girls we know will come eventually and you came, and now *Hugs her again as Lisa soon struggled to push off* we can be big and fat and sexy together!" she said as Lisa was just stunned "No you cant be her *struggles to get free* she is to smart to be turned into..something so dumb and fat looking" she said as she struggled but Nanao held tight.

"Lady Hyna awakened me, no more need to be smart at all *laughs a bit as she shoves a doughnut into Lisas mouth* now come on, grow for me, become fat, naked and just have sex with me" she said as she continued to feed Lisa as she moaned as she felt her body grow by the bit of each food as she felt her lover feed her more and more as her body grew fatter as her figure melted away into a chubby body that Lisa felt that need…the need to grow bigger and bigger still as her cloths now felt so constricting "oooh get these cloths off, I want to be naked and fat as you my love" she said as Naoao grinned as she fed her more until Lisas cloths were nothing but scraps as she licked her lips at how beautiful Lisa was now and who she can have her all to her self…as she rubbed against her as Lisa joined in enjoying there closeness and comapny.

As for Hiyori she was freaking out, her friends were turning into fat blobby freaks before her eyes and there was nothing she can do to stop the transition. Just like Lisa she tried to run, however she only bounced off a wall of fat…this time it was Kirio who smiled motherly and emited a kindly motherly Aura, however Hitori just kicked and screamed "NO LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she yelled as Kirio chuckled "Why are you fighting it, dosent it look fun?" she asked as Hitori stopped and looked close and sawed the eyes…and recognized them.

Ki-Kiro? Is that you?" she said as Kiro smiled and hugged her daughter close "I've missed you so much Hiyori, Hyna said that those we truly love would come and join us in her animal herem I am just glad you came" she said as she hugged her "you look so different Mom, you're more of a pig then I remember" she said as she hugged her mother close feeling her softness and warmth "Does it bother you?" she asked as Hitori shook her head after getting over the surprise shock.

"No..Not really, in the beginning it was *blushed* but you are still my mother, and you care for me so much, I don't care that you are a pig mother" she said as she teared up and cried in her mothers breasts as Kiro smiled and allowed her to cry as she stroked her head and squealed softly.

She needed her vary much, she missed the young women who became her daughter more then anyone else and hoped Hyna will allow her to stay…but knowing her and if she hears her story, she shall. "Now that you are here, we can be finally happy and fat together and just grow big and beautifu, a happy fat mother and fat daughter as animals" she said as Hiyori got a bit nervous "I don't know…" she said unsure on being a fat animal only for Kiro to hold a slice of cake as she smiled "Trust me, you'll have everything you've ever wanted and should have, and hyna…she is really kind and gentle to all animals, especially in sex together" she said as Hitori looking at the cake made her choice…and ate it and another and another as she was fed by her mommy pig as she started to grow out, her flat chest even grew out and her ass as she moaned with each bite as soon her cloths grew tight…and then ripped off as she smiled and cried, she had a women body…and she was beautiful and amazing.

She never knew becoming fat would make her beautiful as Kiro kissed her forehead happy for here "You are halfway there my child, its time for step two for you and your friends now" she said as she pulled from her breasts the animal transformation potion as Hiyori was skeptical and nervous "Drink that and you will be a animal like me *hugs Hiyori close* but lets see your friends change first and save the best…for last" she said Hiyori snuggled close "yes Mommy" she said as she looked at the vile and then at Mashiro and Lisa wondering what animals they will be.

With Mashiro, she was stuffing herself crazy and burping out loudly. Pausing briefly to pat her huge belly she felt it jiggle by her touch "Heheh, I am so cute and huge" she said before she got thirsty and went to get a drink…something Hyna noticed when she came to see who came and was surprise to see the vizards and how Kiro was cuddling Hiytori as she smiled at the scene as she hid slip the animal transformation potion as Mashiro drank it down as she licked her lips. as she went back to eat…however she felt pain all over her body as she felt her body change and alter in a hurtful…pleasurable way.

Her Skin became hard and green all over as her legs bended into three angles as they changed , as a abdomen grew over her fat ass. Her arms and hands became insect like as she grew a second pair of arms. Wings then bursted out of her back and started to hum. Lastly her head and face, the last part of her becoming human vanished off as she grew antennas grew on her forehead, her eyes became bug like and her mouth became insect like as well.

Now the new Mashiro…was a anthro grasshopper women as she looked at there self and was in awe as she fluttered her wings…and then went back to eating using all four arms to do it.

With Lisa, now fat and more of a lesbian as she fed her fat hippo lover as Nanao grinned enjoying being spoiled by her lover as Lisa took a break from feeding her and just laid there…in her soft fatty body and just enjoyed any food place in her mouth as Nano took a turn to feed Lisa as the hippo women smiled and decided to make Lisa like her to really enjoy there sex life together as she pulled out the animal syrem and slipped it into her lovers mouth as she drank it with no complaint as she felt her body seem to transform.

Black fur started to grow all over her body as her hands became claw like with sharp nails. Over her massive ass a small tail grew out as her face pushed onwards and changed to be more bear like until her glasses fell off and were loss into her deep cleverage. Once done she was no longer the same Lisa…but a pure bear women as she growled in lust and was just a fat sexy bear who wanted to have fun with her fat hippo of a mate as the two started to tug and grab on each other and started to kiss and have sex as Nano rubbed her fat furry body as they laughed happy to be animals together.

With Hiyori and Kiro, seeing Mashiro and Lisa now fat animals, and seeing Hyna for the first time and how she seems to care deeply for both of them and were gentle to them as well…she guessed it was her time to move on and be one as well, no point to turn back or leave this bar, she felt chosen by Hyna and she wanted to be with that blob of Hyena and Wolf hybrid sexiness. She had the fat body and now she wanted to be what she was underneath freed and beautiful.

"I sawed you and your three friends come in and are amazing as animals" said a deep voice as Hiyori and Kiro turned and sawed Hyna who smiled as Hiyori blushed as Hyna from her deep, deep cleverage pulled out a vile of serem "I bet you are gonna make a cool animal to enjoy this life, more so *winks* if you and me can later have some fun togehter" she said as Hiyori blushed and took it "Maybe" she said with a smirk as Hyna left to leave the 'family' alone as Hiyori drank it down.

Soon Hiyori felt pain and pleasure as she felt herself change and just grinned…she couldn't wait to see what she will be. Black fur then covered her fat body as her face gained red and blue markings, as well as pushing out and loosing her human appearance as well, she also felt a pain in her but as she turned and sawed it growing out as it got really big as it lost it fur and became red giving her a cute red bootie "AHAHAH!" she Hollard spanking it "Ohhh, I wanted to be a pig like you mama" said Hiyori a bit sad as Kiro smiled

"You are you, but I think a baboon made you more sexy and amazing" she said rubbing her ass and loving how red and beautiful and full it was "And I like you like this better" she said as Kiyori grinned, this place was amazing for her and her friends, they were all equal, fat and animals and they had a amazing boss who cared for all of them, and now had a new great life to be together.

"Yeah…*Hugs into Kiros fat body* I think I never felt more free and happy in all of my life, especially after our fellow Vizards passed away, I feel loved and happy to be here and with you mama, lets get fat and be sexy beautiful animals together forever" she said as Kiro hugged her daughter back leaving them in a moment of happyness.

Meanwhile from her room after leaving to give the mother and daughter some privicy, Hyna smiled at that as she laid on her giant blobby body "I really did make the right choice…and from what I can tell the others these last human females will be animals soon…heheh good, a full animal paradise that will be perfect to enjoy and do" she said as she ate a bit more to grow as she just watched over her animals and humans…whats left of them anyway.

 **Authors note:** new chapter done and I wish Mobiclip wasn't such a drain, it blocks and hurts people and it just…it just hurts people when they need it.

But next chapter the rest of the humans become animals as Hyna has sex with the vizards to establish a bond and connection with them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY DARK! ON THIS DEAY OF THE MUDO BAR! But now I am gonna go back into the swing of things and it starts with the last of the humans becoming animals and my oc sex bonding with the vizards as I FINALLY! Get my mind into gear and try to start a streak on this. This is for you Dark…**

 **Chapter 16 Bonding with the Vizards, the last tranformations**

It has been three weeks since the three vizard females had joined this fat paradise of fat females and all three had really settled into enjoying it, Masharo enjoyed feasting and growing as she giggled enjoying growing bigger and bigger and having fun with Shuahara, as the spider lady teased her with her webs, while Lisa and Nanao were enjoying sitting in the fields sharing food or just having sex as the fat bear women was enjoying hunny spilled from trees as Nano muched happily on fat juicy watermelons that oddly flowed down stream as the two lovers enjoyed being fat animals and cuddling close together. While with Hitori and Kiro, the mother daughter pair were enjoying being close again as they cuddled and shared food as once in a while Hitori suckled on Kiro like a mother does to her child as the master of the bar watched chuckling a deep rumbling laugh seeing the fat females enjoying themselves and growing big…as for herself, she felt her self-growing as big as Aaroneros release form or even bigger as she felt her body shapeshift to help her move.

"Everyday I continue to grow bigger, much bigger then my herem, and everyday…and *Looks around at Otihime, Yuzu and Karin, still human and a slowly growing to human emotions Nemu* maybe it's time to add some new females to the animal fold" she said chuckling as she waddled over first to Orihime who was having some fun with Tsubaki as the tiger lady was licking her pussy making her laugh and squirm feeling her fat body wiggle and jiggle in happiness as the Human, or soon to be ex human sawed her boss "Hi-boss san" she said as Hyna smirked looking at the 3000 pound beauty oh so close to being immobile, but still moving as she smirked "Having fun Orihime? Want to join the animal life?" she said as she tickled her sensitive Nipples with her tails as she laughed.

"Hahahah, I have been thinking about it and yes, I am getting bigger and bigger and I becha soon everyone will be an animal, and besides this place is starting to become a paradise for animals so why not stall" she said as Hyna smirked and got a vile out from her large breasts "Good to know now come on, let's go wild" she said as Orihime drank the vile and moaned feeling the transformation happen as she soon letted out a loud "SQUEEEE" noise as she felt her skin become pink as her ass and stomach fattened up and her breast enlarged as her ears became Pig like and her face a bit like a pig as her feet and hands became similar to a piggies as from her big rump she grew a piggy tail as Hyna gave a deep bellowing laugh as Tsubaki laughed "Wow, you sure look like a cute little piggy" said Tsubaki as Orihime squeeed "I know, oooh I hope Kirio won't mind me having fun with her" she said as Tsubaki grinned a tiggery grin and jumped her "She can wait, me and Chizuru want to have a little fun with our cute piggy" she said as Orihime squeed in enjoyment as Hyna laughed as she waddled away with heavy foot falls.

"Now for the last two and then I think it's time for me to set my dominace with the vizards and let them know *Grins with her face briefly morphing into her real face* I am the alpha" she said before it returned back as she sawed Misaki with her two still human daughters as she grinned watching them snuggle and feed together as she smirked as she walked up to the fox and her daughters as they looked up hearing there bosses large foot stomps "ah good morning boss are you here for a second sex romp with us?" asked Misaki as Hyna sat on her big butt with a loud thump as she hummed "Nope, but seeing how our paraise is starting to become very animal like and I think its time for the two of you to become animals…if you want to?" she said pulling out two serems as the twins looked at each other and there mother who smiled.

"Whatever animal form you turn into I promise I will always love you" she said licking her fat daughters faces as the giggled as Karin took the first Serem "Then let me go first to see what I turn into" she said as she drank it down and moaned and groaned as she felt her skin become pink as she fattened up and slowly became a piggy like Orihime and Kiro "OINK OINK!" she squeed as Yuzu giggled and hugged her piggy lover/sister "ooooh you are such a cute little piggy" she said as she nuzzled into her piggy sisters breasts as she squeed in happiness "Oink Oink thanks Yuzu, but now *Takes the last serem in Hynas big breasts* I think its your turn dear sister" she said with a smirk as she tipped the serem into her sisters mouth as she moaned and felt her body bloat up as her stomach grew big as she gained a pair of udders, as brown/white splotches appeared and a cute pair of cow horns on her head grew out and a cute cows tail from her growing massive rump grew out as her hands and feet became cow like "MOOOOO! Oooooh this feels soooo goooood" she mooed as Karin got mischievous and shoved down her throat her udders as she suckled on her milk feeling her body expand as she moaned in pleasure and enjoyment as Hyna laughed and gently nipped her free nipple and sucked on some of her milk "save some of that milk for me later, right now I got me a Grasshopper, Bear and Baboon to have fun with" she said as she waddled off to find the three vizards and mark them as hers and bond with her, and Find Nemu to help her take the next step to becoming a animal.

 **Mashiro**

The fat grasshopper lady was happily enjoying eating and growing and having sex with spider lady Shuhara getting teased and played with as she waddled and clicked all over hoping to look for more fun to do until she bumped into a furry mound…only to see the furry mound was Hyna as the Hyena-wolf hybrid looked down and grinned "looks like the little grasshopper is having fun are we?" she asked as Mashiro giggled "Mashiro loves all of this *Plays with her big tits* I love all the food and being so big, though I cant jump like a real grasshopper anymore" she said with a cute pout as Hyna chuckled and tilted her head up "True but it can lead to desire like this" she said kissing Mashiro on the lips making her moan in esacasy as they soon came to a good grassy area as Hyna set herself up to have some fun as Mashiro slammed her fatty body into the larger ones body and rubbed all over till Hynas mammoth tits leaked as Mashiro lapped them up causing her to giggle "ooh you want some of that? The *Uses her tail and moves it into Mashiros pussy* how about some of that" she said as Mashiro moaned as her antenne twitched as the two sunk deeper as Mashiro felt the larger female fiddle and play with her making her release into her as it soon grew too much as she passed out on the gargantuan Belly of Hyna as she laughed.

"So young mentally wise…its almost cute and adorable *Kisses her forehead* and to have fun later after I take care of two others and *Gets a vile of animal serem* push Nemu to the next step" she said giggleing hoping that the animal transformation will make Nemu fully break free.

 **Lisa**

As the Hollow in discise waddled around to find Lisa she was surprised to find the bear women was finishing having sex with Nanao as Nemu looked at the two animal females desiring to become a fat beautiful animal as Hyna smirked and with her heavy foot falls walked up to her "Hay Nemu, enjoying having new emotions?" she asked as she sat down with a thump as the fat lady looked up "I am but now I feel…like I want something…*Look at Lisa and Nanao* animal like and more" she said as Hyna smirked knowing what she want "you want to be an animal like them?" she said as in a new emotion Nemu had stars in her eyes "Yes please I felt that odd urge to be an animal to have fun and to have animal sex and desire" she said as Hyna smirked and got a serem out from her breasts "then what is stopping you…drink this and allow that animal to come out and have some fun" she said as Nemu smiled and took the serem as she drank it down as she moaned feeling her skin become grey and slimy and her head grew longer and triangular as her arms and legs separated and became tentacles as she grinned a sharp tooth grin as Hyna smiled "Go on and enjoy being a animal and have sex with as many animal females as you want to" she said as Nemu got into the river lake as the fat squid women went to search for females to play with as Hyna chuckled and went to Lisa who sawed the whole thing as Nanao decided to temporary go to find some food to allow the "Master" to bond with Lisa.

"So boss, you want to have fun with me?" she asked as Hyna smirked "In a way and to have a little fun…like this" she said picking up Lisa with no problem and putting her to her breasts as she suckled and moaned in pleasure at the thick creaminess of the bosses breasts as she smiled at that and hummed "I wonder if Hitori and her mom figure will love this as well" she said with a michivous grin as she then used her tail to poke into Lisas pussy as she moaned in pleasure as she started to fiddle and have fun as the two got into deep sex as the hyena-wolf hybrid sniffed her fur "Oooh a good mixture of berries and hunny? Yummy" she said as Lisa just moaned in pleasure as Hyna chuckled and had sex with her causing the bear women to release onto the larger mass as Hyna smirked and cleaned herself off happy to have new ladies to enjoy being with.

"I may need to have some fun with them again, *Grunts as she sees a few black patches* Ugg, or settle to my real form, I am really getting so big" she said as she waddled off to find Hitori.

 **Hitori**

With the Baboon girl after bonding and having fun with her mama, she enjoyed a few pounds of fruit and wondering if she can get to know the "True alpha" of this place as her new baboon instincts is calling her as she sat and scratched her butt only to screech when she felt someone squeeze her bigger butt as she turned and sawed it was Hyna who was chuckling as she pouted and smacked the bigger ones Belly "Hahaha, scared yah didn't I?" she said enjoying the ripples of the smack as Hitori pouted "Not funny boss" she said only to be picked up by the larger female "I was just teasing you and just want to have a bit of fun cuttie" she said giving her a kiss making her blush "Well…can I be honest can you slap my butt again?" she said as Hyna chuckled and with her tail did making her moan "Oh you like that you naughty little thing?" she said salpping her butt again making her laugh as Hitori moaned in pleasure more so when Hyna got michivous and stuck her tail into her butt making her squirm and feel juices flow out.

"Oooooh more stick it into me, stick it into me" she said as Hyna chuckled "oh I will do more little baboon" she said as she soon fondled and played with Hitori as the two released into each other, but for the smaller baboon…it was a lot and really added onto her as the larger one released a ton of cum into her as she soon passed out from bliss and happiness as Hyna chuckled and laid her in a soft patch of grass as she waddled to her private space and transformed into her real Hollow form…now 100% hill sized and livable on.

" **Gods that was amazing and with three vizards as well, and it looks like Nemu is gonna enjoy herself, though now** *Messes with there flab* maybe its high time I start showing my real form…once they lost their minds and focus, as there maybe a few stubborn girls to attack" they said chuckling and settling down for a short nap before they have to go out to take care of there herem of fat beauties…and wondering if any new ones will come.

 **Authors note: back in the swing I hope and with no problems of inturuptions…IT STAYS THAT WAY! As now next chapter it's the bounts turn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Back on the streak of the mudo Bar, as I now go to the fullbringers…and a comrade as well.**

 **Chapter 17 The Fullbringers Rirukia and Jackie and Ikumi**

In the living world as things seemed to be ok two Fullbringer's now close friends now that all the fighting is over as Rirukia went up to an apartment to meet up with her friend Jackie as she stepped out waving to the red head "Hi Rirukia hows life?" she asked as she smiled "pretty good, though there oddly seems to be an increase in fat females around town" she said as Rirukia had to agree as she recalled they all became that way eating at the popular bar the mudo bar…a strange name but it sounds curious to come and visit. The two decited to go see it and invited Ikumi who came with them wanting to get a job at this mysterious bar "It pays good from what I read and the workers can eat free if they want to so that is a bonus as well *Gives a sly look* especially since two certain fullbringers love to sneak and eat the meals I make" she said causing the two to chuckle as they came to the Mudo bar.

"Well ladies lets get some eat on as I try to get a job here" said Ikumi as the three stepped inside…however due to the odd Kido that sensed there potential they were strangley teleported to a strange grassland or forested area with a long table of food much to the three ladies surprise "Um what is going on?" asked Ikumi as the other two were surprised as her at the location "I have no idea" said Rirukia as she sawed the long table filled to the brim with food stuffs "Well…there is food so I guess this may be a picnic" said Jackie as she walked up to sniff at some of the food as Ikumi walked up "Bah who cares its food and its free and the food looks good" she said as Jackie sat down and smirked.

"Well…have to agree with you on that" she said as Rirukia pouted then sat next to them "Fine, but if this stuff kills me, I am so haunting your asses" she said as the three then settled in and started to enjoy the food as Rirukia moaned enjoying the sweet, chewey and chocolaty as she grinned at the taste, however soon she started to eat and eat more as she inwardly paniced as she sawed she can't stop eating and she dosent feel even full!.

Soon she hured a ripping noise as she turned and sawed Ikumi ripping out of her cloths as to her shockment…her body was expanding, her impressive breasts becoming more impressive as her belly and but were growing and jiggling as she took a break and looked at her body "Oooh my cloths don't seem to fit me, but dam my body is so big" said Ikumi as she squeezed her body then continued to eat not caring she was growing big and fat as Rirukia just stared confused but felt trapped in the spiral to eat, only to hear more ripping as she turned and sawed Jackie was growing fat as her cloths ripped off of her body, exposing her beautiful black skin shimmering in the sun, her ass, stomach and breasts round and big with no shame or issue growing to a beautiful 600 pound beauty just like Ikumi as they continued to eat and burp and grow as Rirukia soon felt her cloths tighten and then rip off as she looked at herself in pure terror as her fat jiggled around her as her breasts wabbled slowly from her breath as her ass seemed to bounce as she paniced, she was now completely obese and was stuck like this permently in this paradice.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she felt her self shake in fear as her fat also jiggled in response to it "No! NO! NO! This is not cute, not cute at all!" she cried as she touched her bigger body "I'm disgusting and fat! I Am so ugly!" she cried as Ikumi and Jackie paused in there eating to look at the smaller Fullbringer sad. They didn't know this food could turn them completely fat like this, and even when fat they were still hungery as there bellies growled out for more food as Rirukia tried to cover her ears from the growling, but it continued to get louder for all three of them as it grew louder and practically starving for more.

"Ah jeeze *Moans a bit and burps* what are we gonna do about this?" wondered Jackie as she didn't mind, due to not feeling useful anymore, besides…she had to admit she looked so bad assed with her new look. Her black fat ass was very sexy as it jiggled without an end and her breasts were huge and felt good along with every part of her fat body. "I am really sorry" said Ikumi feeling it was all her fault "I shouldn't suggest to eat this stuff, or come here, If I had known it was dangerous, then maybe we wouldn't be so big *Presses her breasts* I hope we are not stuck like this" she said though she had to admit it felt good to feel everying on her fat body jiggle around as she breathed, even felt really turned on at this as well.

Tough Rirukia was stubborn and didn't want to accept this and was crying over her lost slender body as both Ikumi and Jackie wished they can help her adjust to this. However they then hured the sound of heavy footsteps as they felt there fat wabble as they turned and looked up and were in awe to see a herd of fat animal women walking over, all lead by a hill sized blob of fur and fat and tails. The smaller animals had giant breasts, bellies and butts. However they were all staring at the mammoth mound that is this Hyena wolf hybrid who was looking at them curiously "Well we got some new ones ladies" the mass said in a deep voice as a pig with two breasts ran up "Welcome to the true mudo bar ladies" she said as the three females were in awe stunment at the animals…while Rirukia, she was just more upset.

"What the hell is going on here?" she mumbled before she really yelled "What are you freaks?! Your all talking fat ugly animals!" she yelled as the large "Alpha" made a face "How rude" she said as Jackie and Ikumi just looked around "This is weird, and please don't be mean to them, they are just highly intelligent human animals right?" she said as Rirukia got mad "WEIRD! JUST ANIMALS!" she screamed as tears flowed down her fat chubby face "Its more than weird its freaky! We are gross, fat and ugly and we are just nothing more then blobs of ugly uslenssness and completely hideous" she said crying only to be hugged from behind by a pig with six tits, her breasts surrounding Rirukias fat body as the pig nuzzled into her and squealed happily.

However that prompted her to try to struggle free "Let me go! Get your fat, Ugly, gross body off you disgusting ugly pig" she said struggling to get out "please don't freak out you look wonderful" said a familiar voice, though nazily not at all mad at the cruel thing Riruka said as she looked up at the pigs face as she felt her heart stop "Are you…no it can't be?" she stuttered as the pig grinned "Its Me Orihime!" she squealed jiggling all over "Reborn to be fat, sexy and beautiful all thanks to master Hyna" she said pointing to the large hybrid as she waved lazily "What the hell? What on earth happened to you? How can you say those things about yourself" she said in deep shock as Orihime just giggled.

"Fun things and because they are true" she laughed "This is my new life now, you shouldn't worry so much about it, you will learn to love it! *Hugs her* You are still cute, maybe even cuter now, no you are more sexy and beautiful then before in your life" she said as Rirukia blushed a nucular red as Orihime continued to hug her fat arms around as she then felt Orihime moving her fat and massive tits against her tits and belly as her hoove hands just grabbed a handful of Rirukias fat ass as she jiggled her buttcheeks around.

Feeling all of that, Rirukia felt herself, melt to the touches as she felt something from her Pussy "I don't know…maybe…I will like it here" she said blushing as she bit her lip feeling super wet as her body was now so sensitive from before. Orihime was a pig now, but she called herself beautiful and was filled with confidence about it, making her wonder what being fat here is normal, and beautiful for them all.

Near her she hured moaning as she sawed Ikumi and Jackie being loved by the other animals as they played on the massive alpha blob…eh Hyna as she chuckled watching them as Ikumi got Kirro to push her on her back as she started to eat Ikumis pussy licking and enjoying it as she shock her own massive ass around happy, as Shutara then laid herself ontop of her as her own pussy was in Ikumis face a Ikumi moaned as she felt her breasts getting grabbed and groaped and smacked as she shivered in pleasure as she felt her fat wabble and move.

As with Jackie, she and Hiyori had somehow possision themselves that they had each other's fat ass in each other's face as they ate each other out as Hiyori loved the feeling of Jackies fat black ass as she licked her hole as she smacked her fat ass cheek in her face as Jackie equally enjoyed Hiyoris massive red ass as well as she started to enjoy pleasuring her, even though she didn't have the primiative animal instincts Hiyori had.

Seeing all of that Riruka just sighed seeing this was her life now as Orihime pressed her fatter pig face in Rirukia and made out with her shocking her. The Fullbringer was shocked to be making out with a pig, but it was still Orihime, so she just had to enjoy the fat life now…though she wondered if she can have fun with the massive Hyna who was allowing them to lay on her hilly body as she smirked at the three new ones and how much fun they are having.

"So glad I made that little modification to the kido, so only females with the greatest potential can come to this paradice" she said as she shuttered feeling her "loves" play on her as she felt slowly her real form leaking as her tails stayed "I guess I should soon drop this charade and just walk in my real form…nah, unless I meet with a good competitor…but who can compete with wanting to become this massive" she said a she watched over her Loves as they played and enjoyed this new life, making a note to herself to form the bond sex with these three new females…after they settled in and grew a bit more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: To Darkmachine…I deeply apologize for neglecting to update my fatty stories…I am not abandoning you, I was busy and couldn't get to a computer…but now I am back and on fire and well…you are a guest star and I think that will lead to a spin off of what you are doing, but now lets see how our new beauties are doing.**

 **Chapter 18 New animals "Guest star visit Dark"**

It has been a month since the two fullbringers and human came, and they had grown to the greatest fat life there is bigger and rounder as they fucked and ate with the lovly fat animals enjoying there company and especially Rirukia as she snuggled and enjoyed being fed by Orihime and growing fatter by the giant pig as Orihime giggled "now open wide" she said feeding Rirukia as she giggled as meanwhile the ginormus Hyna watched smiling as she laid against a rock she made looking at the growing herem of fat females as she watched Jackie and Ikumi eat and have fun and enjoy thimselfs growing fatter and fatter as they had fun with the fat animal beauties as Hyna deeply chuckled.

"This is a excellent paradise and many lovers to fatten and have fun with" she said as she recalled the feeling of having her herem on her as she continued to grow bigger as the alpha as she looked at her three new beauties as she sawed them grow fatter and have fun with one another as she chuckled "maybe once those three are animals I better just drop this discise, and just let my full weight just show…hehe, practically the size of a mountain, but I am keeping the tails" she said as she looked down and smiled at how the three new recruits were interacting and sawed them get offered the serem to turn into animals as she chuckled "Perfect and sweet" he said as he watched the three transform, first Ikumi became a slitering eel women as soon she and Misaki shared a look of pure lust and slamed and had fun together as the eel women slipped her slimmy tail into Misakis pussy making her moan with happiness and lust.

Then She sawed Jackie drink down a serem as she sawed her morph into a fat and beautiful kangaroo women as she had fun with Yorochi as the two fat black beauties had sex and shared milk and fed on the "Cow Ladies" udders of milk as Hyna smiled as she lastly sawed Rirukia having fun with Orihime before she drank down the serem and turned into a T-rex women as Hyna whistled "Wow first time dinosaur, but seeing the little vicious temper Rirukia had it fits her" she said as she decited to waddle off to a private as she transformed into her true hollow form…practically mountain sized as they allowed there tails to wiggle free as they sighed " **darn I am so big…but** (Squeezes there massive belly) **oddly it feels so right for me"** they said laying on there back as they felt a joy of happiness at starting this paradice…and then a longing as they recalled a Arandacar who shared the same love of growing fat females…and during Azeins rule how he disappeared…and how much they missed him **"I wish Dark was here to enjoy this, he would had loved all these fat females to spoil and have fun with"** they said as they closed there eyes to rest.

"Well, you did guess right on me loving this place you made" said a deep male voice as Hyna opened there eyes feeling a weight on there stomach as they were surprised at the figure. Physically one would confused the figure as Skullurk, however dark black hair poked from under the skull helmet and had glowning yellow eyes and a black wolfs tail poking out from his white Kimmoto with wolf paw prints on it as Hyna grinned **"DARK YOU HOUND!"** they yelled hugging and smothering the espada in a fatty hug as he laughed "Good to see you to Hyna, but Hot dammed you are huge close to being the same size as a continent *Grins* did you cave to try human food?" he asked as Hyna waved a hand **"Pfffth a cute human accidently made me eat some enchanted food I made to make my herem big and fat and while annoying…I had grown to love growing super big as I lead my herem to grow big"** they said as Dark sat on their fat bellys smirking.

"Like my fat alpha Tia Harabell" he said surprising Hyna "Oh she is alive?" they asked as Dark smiled "yup, took her in along with a few arrandacar that was apart of her fraccicon and well" he grinned under his mask as Hynas eyes widened **"No** *Grins* **you didn't"** they started as Dark smiled and leaned forward and kissed Hynas lips "Oh I did, and hot dammed that was some fine tanned black ass that made her look so sexy, *gives hynas breasts a squeeze* though I may need to tell her she is behind you" he said with a mischievous look" as Hyna bellowly laughed as Dark got a michivous look "you know since you are so big now, how about I feed you up?" he said as Hyna smirked "Oh can you?" they asked as Dark with one finger claw made a portal and pulled out a hose "this is filled with a creamy liquid I made in sayzels lab which can really add on the pounds to females, its also a bit of a treat to my sexy lovers" he said as Hyna grinned **"Wont that make your lover jelious?"** they asked as Dark smirked "Nope, she is willing to share this meal, but she may feel motivated to try to beat you as a giantess" he said as he placed the hose in Hynas mouth and snapped his fingers as a creamy liquid flowed through causing the large fat genderfluid arandacar to fatten up and grow as they felt there stomach get bigger and bigger, there ass widening and there breasts growing bigger as Dark smirked and looked at the parasdice they made "you think my own herem can come and visit as well? This place is beautiful and filled with amazing beauties and oh, animal furries you naughty Hollow" he said as Hyna smirked and gave a look to the hose stating 'only if you bring this liquid' as Dark laughed "Sure thing, I will be happy to share" he said as he continued to have fun with the fat blob Alpha of this paradise, as he soon left to check on his fat beauties.

Once through the portal he arrived in the abandoned Hudo mudo, but strangely altered into a paradice palace, litiary as he went deep inside to meet his alpha lover…

Bare and naked 10,000 pounds of Tanned beauty with a large dragging stomach and wide ass and beautiful breasts Tia Harribel as she was eating as she looked down at her smaller mate "so did you find your old friend?" she asked huskly as Dark smiled and sat on her stomach "Yup she is doing fine and even made her own paradise of fat females…fat animal females" he said as he snuggled to his mate as she was surprised "though a bit of warning, Hyna…well she is a lot bigger then you" he said with a secret smirk wanting to provoke out this new side Harribel developed due to growing fat "WHAT! NO ONE SHALL BEAT ME THE NEW EMPRESS OF FAT! GET THE CREAM AND MORE FOOD! I HAVE A BLOB TO BEAT!" she barked as Dark laughed and went to prepare the meal wondering if in the future he should brink his own herem to meet with Hynas

' _that is fun though I wonder if Hyna would mind to share some of that animal serem…or for a visit of my herem with hers'_ he thought chuckling as he cooked and created to take care of his fat femmes, and to prep being snuggled into there bodies later as he gave Harribel her meal…and got smothered kissed as a thank you as he watched her feed and grow bigger in a attempt to be her 'rival' in gaining.

 **Authors note: and Now a new chapter…and a side story idea involving Dark as he makes his own herem as Hyna does her own, which is odd but cool, as more females come and grow in this paradise of fat love.**


End file.
